Return of the Witch
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: Takes place in the 'Back From The Dead' universe. Akiza's alter ego, the Black Rose Witch, was sealed away long ago. Or at least, that's what she thought, until the dreams started. Can she overcome the now separate soul's influence alone? How can she ever tell her fiance without seeming insane? Might be a little romance, but I suck at that.
1. Nightmare -Akiza

**Akiza POV**

I lied down with a harsh sigh, flattening myself against the mattress. I closed my eyes and pulled up the covers, encasing myself in warmth.

"Long day?" I heard him murmur.

I forced my eyes open once again and looked up to see Yusei standing over me, a light smile on his lips. I smiled in return.

"Yes."

He chuckled softly. "Same here."

It made sense. After all, the guy had some insane hours at the lab. But then, so did I, at the hospital. I was exhausted from those endless days of getting up early and finally resting late. It was the same with my poor fiance.

I watched as Yusei moved to the other side of the bed and crashed on it at full force. I suppressed a giggle. He grinned over at me, then rolled onto his back and pulled the blanket over him. His fingers intertwined with mine beneath the sheets. I watched as he let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed in a tired voice. "Love you."

"Love you, too," I promised, squeezing his hand, before following his lead and letting myself drift off.

^.^

But I opened my eyes to complete darkness.

I gasped and whipped around frantically, trying to make sense of where I was. But the world around me was an utter black. No one seemed to be around. All I could see was my white shadow stretching out behind me. Other than that, the entire place was an empty dark.

My heart pounded, threatening to burst right through my chest. I was on the brink of screaming, but I didn't know why. There was nothing to fear...but may be that was just it. There was _nothing_.

It was dead silent.

I gritted my teeth, biting back tears. Why was I so scared? So desperate to...to wake up? Nothing was around to actually hurt me. And none of this was real.

"_Akiza..._"

I froze, my blood running an icy cold. That voice...it was my voice! But it didn't quite sound like me...at least...not anymore. But how...?

"_Akiza..._" came the sickly sweet voice again. "_Why have you abandoned me...?_"

I clenched my fists, turning around to see her. Or me...

The Black Rose Witch.

She swept towards me slowly, her black capes flapping. Her mask gleamed through the dark, the same white as her own shadow in this black world. She halted before me, her hand outstretched, revealing itself from her cloak.

"_Akiza...come back..._"

I stared in horror at her beckoning fingers, unable to react. How was this possible? But there, right before me, stood the other half of me.

The evil half.

"_Don't you miss being powerful...?_" the Black Rose Witch whispered in that oh so convincing way. "_Don't you miss being respected...?_"

"I was feared!" I cried, stepping back. Sweat beads made their way down my neck.

"_No...you weren't feared, Akiza...,_" she assured. "_You were respected... What people feared was your superiority above them... They were jealous..._"

"That's not true!" I screamed. "They all hated me! I'm not you anymore! I've changed! I'm a good person!"

The Witch dipped her masked face sadly. "_No...they were the bad people... They rejected you for who you really were..._"

"This is who I really am!"

"_Akiza, listen to me...,_" she ordered in a gentle tone. "_You were always me...and always will be..._" Then she changed the subject. "_You remember feeling alone...? You remember when you hurt him...? Your father...? Your love...?_"

I gasped, backing away. Yes, I remembered when I hurt my dad and Yusei because of my powers. It was one of my greatest guilts.

"_Akiza...come back...,_" she pleaded, coming closer. "_Come back to me... We can become one, again..._"

"No!" I shrieked.

"_Akiza...come back..._"

"Akiza!" a new voice was heard far off. "Akiza, wake up!"

"_Come back..._"

"Akiza! Can you hear me? Wake up! You're having a bad dream! Akiza!"

I shut my eyes and fell to my knees, trying to block out the Witch's words. I tried to focus on those coming from afar, entering my sleep. There was a brief moment where I felt myself falling...then nothing.

^.^

I woke with a start, staring into wide, blue eyes. Yusei stood over me, his hands on my shoulders I soon realized. He looked concerned, worried. When he saw I was awake, he blew out, appearing relieved.

"Yusei?" I whispered, sitting up. I watched as he kneeled on the floor, still gripping my shoulders. He looked me strait in the eyes, his breathing a little too quick.

"Are you okay?"

I winced at the question. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

He didn't seem convinced, because he lifted a brow and sighed. "Akiza, you were screaming in your sleep."

I went stiff. "What?"

He nodded, choosing his words carefully. "Something about 'feared', 'good person', and 'come back'...?" He shook his head, frowning. "Akiza, what happened?"

I just continued to stare at him, one that soon became a sort of glare. "Nothing's wrong, Yusei. I swear." I stood up and stepped into my slippers.

"Where are you going?"

I peered over my shoulder to see him still kneeled on the floor, and it was obvious that he was truly distressed at my reluctance to talk. I wanted to, but I just couldn't!

I turned my back on him. "I promise, I'm fine. I just need some air."

He was silent a moment, before "Alright. But please, Akiza, tell me if something's wrong."

I hung my head and left the room, feeling quite sick to my stomach right then. He didn't try to follow; just allowed me some time.

Dragging my feet, I walked without a sound along the hall and down the stairs. We were still living in that old Poppo Time, paying for our stay of course. That is, until, we were to find a real place to move into for good. And ever since Crow and Yue had gotten engaged, they been living there as well. Yue and Yusei's mother, Ayame, had her own place in a nice, large apartment not far away. Yue had been with her for a while, until Crow's proposal. They, too, were temporarily occupying the garage along with Yusei and I.

I opened, then closed the door and stood outside, trying to calm myself down. I leaned against the wall, my eyes closed.

How? How had that all been possible? How had the Black Rose Witch spoken with me? After all, I _was_ the Witch! Not anymore, but she was still me! She wasn't her own person! Her own spirit!

I sank to a seated position, breathing heavily.

How had the Witch returned?

^.^

**This probably won't turn into anything big... As usual, I have no idea how this thin is gonna turn out!^_^ Ain't that new:P Winging this as usual!**

**I hope you all have read 'Back From The Dead' before you came here! ****(If you didn't *sigh* Yue is Yusei's sister and Ayame is Yusei's mother. I suggest that if you haven't, go and check out 'Back From The Dead' before you go any further! Thank you for your time:)**

**Anywhoo, please review! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**Oh yeah, and I chose the picture for this because I thought it looked cute^.^**


	2. Hopefully -Yue

**Yue POV**

I picked at my food awkwardly. The silence was so off-footing compared to the usual chatter at breakfast. This morning was a lot different.

Crow hadn't been able to get a decent night's rest for three days down, and had taken the day off. He was upstairs sleeping in. He was usually the one who brought humor to the table. I sat quietly as I continued to observe Yusei and Akiza. The engaged couple were being really...less open this morning.

After coming home just a year and a half ago, Akiza had and Yusei had been very close. After all, the former female Signer had been away for six years, minus the occasional quick visits back. Now she was a certified doctor at the New Domino Emergency Center. The two were expecting to get married in the future, like Crow and I were. They were usually so cheerful in the mornings. What was so different about today?

I eyed my brother, who kept on glancing over at Akiza, then glaring down at his food like he was expecting it to try and run off. Akiza looked completely distracted, barely touching her meal.

I lifted both eyebrows and stared down, trying to keep my mouth shut. I was one to speak my mind, but I decided it might be better not to just then.

After a while, Akiza blinked and glanced at her watch. "Oh! I've gotta go!" She stood, set her not-so-empty plate by the sink, and hurried for the door. On the way, she pecked Yusei's cheek.

I watched as she put on her helmet, all dressed in her white coat, skirt, and button-up top, and drove off on Bloody Kiss.

I turned to Yusei, who just sat there.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

He looked up and shrugged. "You tell me."

"Funny," I retorted. "I wish I could."

He sighed. "Something happened last night. She started screaming in her sleep, and when I woke her up, she wouldn't talk. I think she saw something that disturbed her a little."

"Like what?"

"I dunno," he rolled his eyes. "If I knew-"

"Calm down!" I nearly yelled. "I only asked. You worried about her?"

He lowered his gaze, which had softened now. "I guess so."

"Don't be," I assured my brother. "Akiza's both strong and stubborn. She'll figure it out. Just give her some space."

He managed a smile. "Yeah, I know." He got to his feet and washed both his and Akiza's plate. When he was done, he headed his own Runner, dressed in his white lab coat. "Have a good day, Yue," he called over his shoulder.

"You, too!"

I waited until he was gone before finishing my food. All the while, I thought about Akiza, and what could have happened to her last night. Yusei had seemed a bit shaken about something. He'd said Akiza was screaming in her sleep. But what could she have dreaming about that could have been so alarming to her?

I put away my dish and took a seat on the couch, grabbing my book. I was going to wait for when Crow got up. Maybe I could get his opinion on all of this.

^.^

Dinner wasn't too different at the beginning.

I sat in silence next to Crow, who was staring at Yusei and Akiza. Yusei's head was lowered, his eyes slightly glazed. He looked exhausted. I realized then that he hadn't been getting enough sleep, either. Akiza just stared at her food, lips pursed.

Crow looked over at me with wide, questioning eyes and I lifted my shoulders in reply. He raised a brow and bit his lip, taking a nibble of his dinner.

We stayed like that for a while, before Crow apparently couldn't take it.

He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "Okay, that's it! What's going on, here?" Of course, he already knew the majority of it. I'd told him earlier.

Akiza jumped and stared at him while Yusei barely flinched. He lifted his head to look at Crow. "Huh?"

I slapped my forehead. "You both haven't said two words all night!"

Yusei shifted his gaze to Akiza, whose shoulders slumped. "I'm just tired."

I knew that wasn't all. So did Crow and Yusei. My brother closed his Fudo-blue eyes moment. Upon opening them, he shot Crow a warning glower. The orange-haired man sat back down and returned his eyes. They seemed to having a silent conversation. I had no doubt they were.

After a long while, Crow gave in and went back to eating. Yusei did the same, although not too interested in his meal. I felt a rush of sorrow. This wasn't how nights were supposed to be. Usually we'd all be laughing right now.

I felt something touch my arm, and I glanced down to see Crow set a folded up napkin on my knee. He removed his hand and kept downing his dinner, as if he'd done nothing. I made sure no one was paying particular attention to me and carefully opened the clothy paper. I read the words scribbled down on it before shoving it into my pocket.

_OK, we need to talk. After dinner. Alone. Daedalus Bridge. Bring your ride. Leave separately. ***.*******__  
_

I had no idea what the little picture at the end was. But Crow could be a bit random sometimes. That was what I loved about him.

^.^

In my time living in New Domino and being around Crow, Yusei, Akiza, and the twins, I'd become quite the expert on Dueling.

Especially Turbo Dueling.

Heck, Yusei and Crow had even gone and built me my own Runner. Apparently they had done the same for Akiza a while back, before the WRGP. And she was the one who spent the most energy giving me advice when I was learning how to ride and Duel. They all did.

In that time, Leo and Luna had gone back and forth from New Domino to out where their parents lived. For a while, we'd barely seen them. Now, Luna was quite the lovely young woman. And Leo had grown into an enthusiastic man who Turbo Dueled like a pro. Both had grown out their hair some, and had started dating. I still remembered sitting down with Luna and having a little girl-talk with her. ...And eavesdropping on Yusei doing the same with Leo.

Crow had 'run off' about half-an-hour ago, saying he had to check up on something at the police office. My excuse was that I was tired of being cooped up in the house and needed a ride. Which was true, actually. I'd been off work for two days straight, and was bored. I'd managed to get a job as an architect, like I'd always wanted. I designed buildings for a living.

I pushed my Duel Runner outside and up the ramp, closing the garage door. My ride had a fairly simple, yet unique design. The front ended in a point that formed over the wheel, leading back to the seat. The handles were built like Akiza's, positioned in the front instead of along the flanks. In between the handles was where the Duel Disk settled itself along with my deck. Along the sides were kinds of fringes and two places to set my feet. The whole thing ended so that behind the leather seat, it ended off in two kind of wings that jutted out back. Not wings like Crow's. My Runner couldn't fly. It just added to the fashion. The whole thing was painted a pearly white (more silvery-blue than Jack's) with black designs flashing along it.

Eh, it went with my usual outfit, which consisted of a white, zipped up jacket, white ribbon in my brown hair, tall white boots, tight jeans, and my locket. Inside, I kept a picture of my father holding a baby Yusei. Once Crow and I married, though, I planned on adding in a copy of our wedding photo in the other tiny frame.

I mounted and revved the engine, taking off towards the Daedalus Bridge.

Not too long a time, and I pulled up next to Crow's black-and-orange Runner. He was at the Monument of the Bridge, a large arch towering over the water and roads. There was a place in the center below it where people could pull over and look out at the view. You could see both Satellite and New Domino perfectly. I guess that's why Crow liked it there so much.

I parked and hopped off. I strolled over to my fiance and wrapped and arm around his shoulders. He grinned down at me with his gray eyes and returned it with his arm around my waist. We stood by the railing, listening to the hum of the cars and Runners and the pattern of waves down below.

"I'm worried about them," Crow though aloud after a minute. "Yusei looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and Akiza's acting like she saw a ghost last night."

I sighed. "Well, Yusei did tell me she had some sort of nightmare last night."

"I know, but still," he growled. "Something's up with her. Yusei doesn't know, we don't know. Only she does."

"I'll try and talk with her," I told him. "If Akiza wants to talk, she will. We can't force her."

Crow smiled again. "Knowing you, you'll get her to spill it. You're one persuasive lady."

I smirked. "I have to be, living with you two. You boys never want to give up secrets are tell people how you really feel." I sighed. "Therefore, being persuasive is all I've got against you." I poked him in the chest.

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah!"

I rested my head against his shoulder. "I'll have a word with her. But you have to make sure Yusei gets some sleep."

"Deal," he grinned.

I smiled. He and I stood there for a while afterwards, enjoying the sea breeze. I only hoped I could help Akiza understand that she didn't have to keep secrets from us.

^.^

**Chapter 2- DONE. Please, if you haven't please read 'Back From The Dead' first! I know I already said it, but still. But thank you all for reading! Please, please, please review! I love reviews! Any advice, criticism, compliments, whatever you've got for me! Thanks to everyone!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. And have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Sister's Advice -Yusei

**Yusei POV**

I pushed my Runner down the ramp and into the Poppo Time garage slowly, exhaustion attacking my every move. Even my sight was fuzzy. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, and with Akiza's..._issue_ last night, I'd only gotten about half-a-night of rest. That, and the days at the lab were so long and full of running around and brain teasers.

I parked my ride and closed up the garage door, sighing deeply. I stretched, cracking my back, and looked around.

I hoped Akiza was doing better. Last night had been very peculiar after all. I'd woken to her screams and at first, she wouldn't wake up. I'd been on the verge of panic, truthfully. When she finally opened those amber eyes of hers, I'd been so relieved...until she walked out. Now I was just plain worried again. Why wouldn't she talk? She knew she could trust us. Me. Everyone.

Shedding my lab coat and hanging it on a hook by the staircase, I headed up it to our room. Akiza was no where to be found in the main part of the garage, so that left upstairs.

I paused outside Crow and Yue's door when I heard voices. I peeked in to see Yue and Akiza sitting on the bed, talking softly.

"...so will you?" Yue was finishing.

"Yue, I can't," Akiza shook her head. "Please, I'll figure it all out. It's really nothing all that bad."

"If it's not all that bad, why can't you tell me?"

"I...I just can't."

I clenched my jaw and left them. I closed the door to Akiza and my room, changing into my old, favorite black-and-red t-shirt. All the while, my mind was on my finance.

I could not wrap my mind around the fact that she wouldn't tell her thoughts. Even to Yue, who was among her closest friends.

When I finished, I lied down our bed, my face buried in the pillow. I breathed in Akiza's scent.

Like roses.

^.^

I was half asleep, half awake when the screaming started up. Slowly, I came to, blinking.

"Go away!"

My eyes widened when I realized who it was that was whimpering. They were weak little shrieks coming from my left. I sat up and looked at Akiza, who had her back turned to me. She was sweating and curdled up in a fetal position.

I got out the bed quickly and hurried over to her side. I had this crazy sense of deja vu as I tried to shake her awake, my heart racing. I knelt down and put one hand on her shoulders, the other softly against her cheek.

"Akiza!" I squeezed her arm a little. "Akiza, wake up!"

She yelped again, causing me to shudder.

"Akiza!"

Finally, her eyes fluttered open wide. She stared at me for a long while, breathing hard and ragged. She was tense under my fingers, and shivering slightly. It hurt to see.

"Are you alright?" I murmured.

She nodded numbly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

I resisted the urge to raise my voice when I replied. "No, you're not. Akiza, you were screaming again! What was it? What were you dreaming about?" She pursed her lips, and looked to be holding back tears. Any anger I had felt ebbed away on the spot. "Please, Akiza, I'm begging you. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

She shook her head. "Just a bad dream, Yusei. I promise."

"About what?" I pressed desperately.

"Nothing!" she snapped suddenly. "It's nothing, okay?"

I felt my arms go limp as I released her. "It's _not_ nothing. Please."

She narrowed her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's nothing!" She sat up quickly and shouldered past me. I stood hesitantly, not able to make sense of her actions. "I'm going for a walk."

I watched she put on her slippers and a light jacket over her light pink nightgown and open the door.

"I'll be back, later."

With that, Akiza was gone.

I grabbed the headboard to the bed to keep myself from running after her. This was not how she usually acted. Whatever was haunting her nights, it wasn't good. But what? What was making Akiza like this?

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"That's what I about to ask."

I looked up to see Yue in the doorway, her hair tied in a very un-neat ponytail. She was dressed in her nightshirt and pajama pants.

I lowered my eyebrows. "It happened again."

"I know," my sister scowled. "I could _hear_ it."

"I don't understand what's going on!" I cursed. "She won't tell anyone, yet it's obvious she's terrified of something!"

Yue tilted her head with sympathy. She came over and embraced my loosely. "She wouldn't tell me, either."

"This is only getting worse."

"I know," she nodded, pulling away. She fixed with her Fudo-blue gaze. "But maybe she just needs some time. We can't force her to tell us."

"It would make things easier."

She slapped me on the arm. "Don't you dare. If you want to help her, just be there for her."

"I know," I dipped my head.

"Good," Yue declared. "I'll help, too. But for now, you look about ready to pass out. I want you to lie down and get some sleep. When Akiza comes back-"

"-Be gentle."

"Exactly," she smiled. "And I'm making breakfast in the morning, so prepare yourself for some good food. Crow may be a good cook, but trust me, I rival the best."

"I don't doubt it," I chuckled.

She smirked. "Or maybe that's because Mom taught me..."

I rolled my eyes. "That would make more sense."

"Shut up."

^.^

I walked out that morning to see Akiza lied sprawled on the couch. Her head was hidden by her arms and her hair was a mess. I don't know for sure, I swear I saw a tear stain.

"Okay, so maybe you should have gone after her."

I turned to see Yue leaned in the kitchen doorway, a spatula in her hand. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. Both my mother and her did that, and it usually meant a long talk was coming.

"You think?" I lifted a brow curiously.

She shot me a glare. "She was there when I got up this morning. Hasn't moved an inch."

I looked away to Akiza, who was breathing softly. "I just wish she would talk."

Yue shook her head. "Yusei, you've gotta let it go. If you keep on dwelling on the fact that she doesn't want to speak aloud about it, you won't be doing any good. If you want to spend your energy on something, use it to comfort her. Who knows? Maybe if you do that, she'll tell you something."

I smiled. "Crow's lucky to have you."

She stared at me. "What...?"

I shrugged it off. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Oh!" she rushed inside the kitchen. "Thanks for reminding me!"

I shook my head, then fixed Akiza with my attention once more. I slowly meandered over to her side and put a hand on her. I sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed circles on her back, carefully waking her up. She moaned and rolled over to look up at me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Yusei?" she yawned. "What are you...?" She looked around and her eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Long night," I put it vaguely and stood again. "Come on. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Where's Crow?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"Night patrol!" Yue called. "He'll back soon! Breakfast for dinner for him!"

"Lucky him," I chuckled and held out a hand for Akiza. She gradually reached out and took it and I helped her to her feet. I led her to the kitchen and we sat down just in time for Yue to set up two meals.

And yes, it was better than Crow's.

^.^

**Slow chapter, I know. Sorry. Well anyway, please review! I love reviews! Thanks to everyone!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	4. Lies -Akiza

**Akiza POV**

I was alone in the house. Everyone else was at work still. Yusei at the lab, Crow on patrol, and Yue back at her office. I'd gotten off earlier than usual.

It was late, so the sky was black and room dim. I sat on the couch, legs folded, going over a report on one of my patients. I was still dressed in my work clothes, too weary to change. I looked up and glared at the flickering light.

"Don't you dare," I commanded quietly.

I was rewarded with it flicking off, then back on, and staying that way.

"Good," I smirked and glowered down at the paper of many...many words... I was so tired from all of those restless nights that the words blurred together in an obscure mess. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes before setting the report on the table.

Those dreams were really affecting my daily life. I'd been having them for a week now, and I was so fatigued. I was keeping Yusei up, too, with my apparent screams. I wanted so badly to tell him what was going on...but it was just too painful of a subject. The Black Rose Witch was my worst memory and time in my life. But my fiance seemed so worried about me. But something continuously held me back.

Yue had tried a couple more times to get me explain, but time after time I'd rejected the help. Even Crow had given it a shot, but like everyone else, I pushed him away. Leo had commented on the dark circles under my eyes, and Luna had asked my if something was wrong. But again...I acted as though everything was fine.

Ayame, Yusei and Yue's mother, had visited once. I'd notice her pull Yusei aside. When I decided to listen in, she was questioning him on my worn out appearance. Yusei had just told her I hadn't been sleeping well. I silently thanked him.

I hugged myself and shivered, remembering the Witch's words each night. She hadn't given up on trying to get me to join her again. But I couldn't! I couldn't go back to being some psycho who hurt anyone who got in her way! I wasn't that person anymore! I helped people! Right?

I felt a tear escape, cascading down my cheek. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I confess about all this?

"_Akiza..._"

I froze. No. No, this wasn't a dream. I wasn't asleep. I was awake.

"_Akiza..._"

I wasn't dreaming!

"_Akiza...come back..._"

No. I stood faster than speed itself and took in ever detail of my surroundings. The whole place was empty.

"_Akiza... Why won't you come back...? Don't you miss being powerful...? Don't you miss being superior...?_"

"No!" I screeched, backing up against a wall. "This isn't real! I'm not dreaming! I'm awake! You're not here!"

There was an echoing laughter. "_Of course I am... I'm right here...by your side...as I always have been... Akiza... What happened...? What lies have you been told...? You were once me... I was you... But now it has all changed... Why, Akiza...? What happened to you...? What lies has he told you...?_" She spoke in a slow, sickly sweet, cunning fashion.

"Lies?" I spat. "I _was_ a lie when I was you! Not anymore!"

"_A lie...? When you were me...?_" My eyes widened in terror as she materialized before me. She was not in a solid form, but more like a ghost or spirit. Transparent, a cold vibe coming from her, and still horrifying as ever. "_Don't be silly, Akiza... That man... Yusei... He has told you many lies, hasn't he...? Why else would you have gone...? What happened...? Did you believe his lies...? His lies that you were normal...? Akiza, you are powerful... You are the Witch..._"

"Yusei has never lied to me!" I yelled. "I love him! That's why I'm not the Witch anymore! Because I wasn't happy when I was! I'm happy now! I'm going to live a perfectly good life without you in it!"

The Witch's mask gleamed brightly. "_You don't mean that... You need me... Akiza, how can a psychic be normal...? You are special... You are unique... Why try and forget that...? Forget me...? Why, Akiza...? Why have you believed all of those lies...?_"

"You're the one that's lying!" I screamed desperately. "Yusei cares about me! He would never lie to me!"

"_Lies..._" the Witch clicked her tongue. "_You poor thing... Lied to for so long..._"

"Yes, I was!" I confirmed. "Until I met Yusei! He freed me from the lies!"

"_He showed you lies...he told you lies... Akiza, thanks to him, you are a lie..._"

"That's not true," I whispered, sinking to my knees.

"_How is it not...?_" the Witch bent down and put a finger under my chin, lifting my face to get a good look at that mask. The mask I had hidden behind for so long. "_The Witch, me, was who you really were, Akiza... I was so proud of the old you... Then he came along... He changed you..._"

"For the better," I squeezed my eyes shut.

"_He changed you into a lie...,_" she protested. "_You are no longer the rightful Akiza... You are a lie... But I can help you change that... You and I can become one again..._"

"No..."

"_Why not...?_" she actually sounded quite hurt.

"I...I don't know," I replied softly. "I can't be you again."

"_But why...?_"

"I-I don't-"

"_Akiza... Come back..._"

"NO!" I cried. "I won't go back there! I won't be hated again!"

"_Hated...? You were respected... Don't you miss that...? Do I mean nothing to you...? Are you that cold...? Am I nothing more than a bad memory...? I could be more... I could be you... We could be one again..._"

The sound on an engine outside broke through the Witch's words. I watched with round eyes as she disintegrated into thin air, leaving me there on the floor all alone. My breathing came in quick rasps, still in shock at what I'd been told.

I didn't even look up when the garage door opened and a Runner was pushed inside. I didn't acknowledge the fact when I heard him call my name. I didn't blink when I heard his fast footsteps coming toward me, or when he skidded to a halt and knelt in front of me. I didn't reply when he asked me what was going on.

"Akiza," he whispered. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Utter silence.

"Akiza, please," he begged. "You can tell me if something is wrong! I want to help you."

I heard myself reply. But it was as if I had no control over what I was saying. "You're lying."

Yusei's hands went stiff against my shoulders. "What? Lying? Akiza, I'd never to lie to you! I promise! Please, I need to know what's happening to you! You shouldn't have to suffer alone!"

Again, I said something that I had not myself ordered. They were almost like...like the Witch's words... "Leave. Me. Alone."

I lifted my head to see his face. The expression in those blue eyes nearly killed me. What was I saying? I didn't mean any of it! Why couldn't I control my own voice?

Eventually, he dipped his head. "You can tell me, Akiza. You know I'll always listen, right?" I didn't reply and he shakily got to his feet. I wanted to grab hold of his lab coat and cry into him. I was scared. But I couldn't for some reason. Why not? He sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

I wanted to cry even more when my lips refused my need to say 'Yes!'. When I couldn't move or spill everything of what had just occurred to him.

He gritted his teeth and look away. "Alright."

I stared at him, my eyes hard on the outside. But on the inside, I was in pure pain. He turned and left, a sickly pale in the face. That marked face... The one that was always there next to me with a bright smile. That marked face which now appeared to be holding back emotion as he climbed the stairs and disappeared from my view.

As soon as he was gone, I heard the Witch's words in my head.

"_He was lying... And you know it... He doesn't care about you.. But I do, Akiza..._"

Yusei did care about me. Why else would have told me he loved me? I couldn't believe the Black Rose Witch's ghost. I had to stay strong.

I couldn't give in to the Witch's lies.

^.^

**A bit more of a depressing chapter...yeah...yeah... **

**Well, I'm not going to talk much so none of you kill me fore ruining a perfectly good couple here.**

**Please review! Thank you all!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	5. Not Nothing -Yue

**Yue POV**

Crow and I had decided to go out to dinner to give Yusei and Akiza some space. Something really bad was going on with the burgundy-haired woman, and no one knew what. I'd spoken to Yusei a few times during the week. He was growing more worried by the day.

I looked up at Crow, who was staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his heavily marked face. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you!"

He blinked and looked over at me. "Is the food here?"

"No," I shook my head, exasperated. "You dazed off again. In the zone," I stressed the last sentence to get my point across. "What's on your mind?"

"This whole thing going on back home," he sighed. "Yusei's only looking more exhausted. Akiza looks like she's seen a ghost every morning. And she stays up late now, like she's scared to go to sleep."

"Maybe she is," I murmured.

"Hm?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. "But I think whatever is going on has to do with those nightmares she's been having. You heard it last night?"

Last night had been the first night Crow hadn't had the night patrol, so he had stayed home to hear Akiza's screams.

"Yeah."

"Than whatever is going on, it's happening at night. When she's asleep," I explained.

"I get it," my finance nodded. "In that case, how are we supposed to stop it? We don't know what she's seeing at night, because she won't tell anyone. Not even Yusei, and that's saying something. I doubt she'd tell Hideo or Setsuko. So we're on our own with this."

"Yup," I confirmed. "I'll keep trying...but I don't think I'll get anymore progress with her. Something is really spooking Akiza."

Crow glared up at the ceiling. "This garbage always has to happen to us, doesn't it?" he asked no one in particular. "Always us!"

"No one can hear you, dear," I settled my chin on my folded up hands, balancing my elbows on the table. "Stop it. People probably think you're insane."

Crow looked at me and grinned. "You gotta admit it's true."

"I know," I nodded. "From what you've told me and what I've experienced living around you all."

"Finally," Crow glanced over and saw the food coming.

"Down, boy," I giggled.

^.^

I said good-bye to Crow, who once again had the night shift on the road, and mounted my Runner. I sped off through the city, heading to the Poppo Time. But for some reason...I kept on getting the feeling that something was wrong...

That only made me go faster.

Finally, I arrived. I hopped off my ride and pushed it down the ramp. Opening the garage door as quietly I could, as well. Something felt so _off_.

I parked my Runner inside and closed up the place, looking around. No one...

"I'm home!" I called as cheerfully as I could manage. As soon as I said it, a cold vibe seemed to split the air. I shivered and hung my white jacket on one of the hooks along the stairwell, next to Yusei's blue jacket and lab coat, Crow's vest, and Akiza's white doctor's coat, revealing my white tank top beneath. I looked around again, not quite sure why I felt so uneasy.

Trying to ignore it, I climbed up the stairs and went for Crow and my room. I looked forward when I got to our door and saw that Yusei and Akiza's was open. The light was on, but it was completely silent.

I tilted my head, curiosity controlling my steps, as I walked over. I peeked inside and immediately felt dread wash over my heart.

Yusei sat on the bed, his back to me. His head was angled down, his legs folded, and his arms resting in his lap. He was also alone. Akiza was no where to be seen.

"Hey," I said softly, entering. "Yusei? What's going on."

He was quiet a moment, before "I don't know."

Something had happened with Akiza. That much was obvious.

Nonetheless, "Where's Akiza?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"...I don't know that either."

My eyes widened and I sat myself next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him over. "Something happened. What? And you can't say 'I don't know', got it?"

He closed his eyes. "When I got home she was collapsed on the floor. She wouldn't even look at me at first. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me to leave her alone."

"That's not all," I guessed.

"No," his shoulders slumped. "I... I told her I wanted to help."

"What did she say?" I pushed.

"That I was lying..."

I stared at him. "W-What?"

"I asked her if she knew that I loved her," he continued quietly. "She just glared at me like she was expecting me to hit her or something."

"That doesn't sound like Akiza," I argued.

"Well, it's the truth!" he suddenly shouted, keeping his eyes covered with his black bangs. "I don't know what's going on! Why won't she tell me?!"

I felt me heart shatter at that.

"She knows that I love her! She knows that I'll listen!" he squeezed his eyes shut. "Why won't she let me help her...?"

I held him closely, feeling ill. This did not sound like Akiza...or the Yusei that I knew. Ever since I had been introduced to my brother about five or six, maybe seven years before, he'd been so calm. He almost never had a temper and he cared for everyone around him. The Yusei I knew never raised his voice unless it was necessary. He rarely got too emotional.

What was happening around this house? (-_G-A;)_ OK, fine, it's a garage. Whatever.)

"Where is she now?" I asked him slowly.

"She told me to leave her alone, so I did," he mumbled. What that _regret_ in his voice...? "I don't know where she went..."

"I'm sure she's fine," I assured, tightening my grip. "Maybe she fell asleep on the couch and had another one of those nightmares. She probably wasn't thinking straight when she told you that. Maybe...maybe..." I had run out of ideas.

"I hope you're right," he whispered.

"Don't be angry with her," I pleaded out of no where.

"I'm not," he told me. "I'm angry with myself."

I hugged him again. It was only thing I could think of to do.

^.^

That night, I finally convinced Yusei to get some sleep. I myself crashed my own room.

But I was still tired the next morning.

I shuffled down the hall, still in my PJs, and peered in Yusei's room. I sighed when I saw he was still asleep. The poor guy... He didn't deserve any of this. Neither did Akiza for that matter. Hell, the two were engaged!

I closed his door without anything such as a sound and left downstairs. When I reached the bottom, mid-yawn, I heard the front door creak open. I looked the other set of steps up to see a familiar face enter.

"Akiza?"

She gave a small start and whipped around to face me. "Yue?"

I lifted a brow. "Yeah, that's me. Um...where were so early?" I asked, playing dumb.

She seemed to be trying to come up with some sort of answer. I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "A...walk..."

"Liar," I chuckled.

At that word, she stiffened, and I wondered what was up.

"Akiza, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, coming down the stairs. "Nothing."

That was when I snapped. "I'm not taking that for an answer anymore. Something is going on here, and you've kept it from us long enough."

"W-What-" her eyes were wide, and I cut her off.

"You wanna know how I know?"

"...How...?"

"Because I found your fiance last night on the brink of tears!" I informed with a hint of anger. "None of what he told me sounded like you, Akiza!"

She doubled backwards. "What did he say?"

I clenched my jaw. "You told him he was lying about him wanting to help you." Her jaw unhinged in sorrow. "From what I saw, though, he does want to help you. More than anything!"

"He has to be mad at me," she shook her head, a tear running down her face. "I didn't mean any of what I said, honestly!"

I countered that one easily. "He's not mad you, he's mad at himself!"

Akiza stared at me, her face shocked.

"He's mad at himself," I repeated, only quieter. "He's mad at himself because he hasn't been able to help you. Akiza, this is killing him! Knowing that you're suffering for some reason where he can't do a thing! Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because I can't!" she shrieked. The whole world went silent. "I can't..."

"Why not?"

"_Because she can't... Can you not hear...?_" a new voice, but not new, filled the room. I gasped when I saw Akiza's lips moving. She lifted her head and glared at me. But something was different... Her eyes were glassy and hollow. "_I asked you a question..._"

"I can hear fine, thank you!" I spat. "What's going on?"

"_Akiza is no longer present, I'm afraid...,_" the voice murmured through Akiza's form. "_No... I am the Witch... Do you understand now...? Do you understand what is going on...? Akiza... The poor girl has been told so many lies by you...and the others...by Yusei... Akiza is mine..._"

"Get out of her, you freak!" I demanded. Hey, when you live with ex-Signers, you tend to believe the unbelievable. And Akiza had herself had once told em about her past. About the Black Rose Witch. So I was quite easily believing this. "Leave her alone!"

"What's going on?"

I looked up to see Yusei at the top of the stairs.

"Yu-"

"_Nothing..._," said the Witch. I watched in amazement as Akiza's eyes returned to their normal appearance. She staggered a little before spotting Yusei. "Yusei?"

He looked at me in confusion. "What's going on down here?"

I wondered if I'd heard him right, still trying to get over what I had just heard and seen. I snapped out of it and told him hurriedly, "Nothing."

Wow...

He glared at me. "I'm not taking that as an answer anymore."

Yeah, I knew the feeling.

"Akiza came back," I motioned. "We were just...talking..." I hated lying to my brother, but I needed a private word with Akiza first. "I promise."

A promise that was easily broken, of course.

He narrowed his eyes, not believing it. Then he turned to Akiza. "Are you...are you alright?"

She nodded, her eyes full of sadness.

"Hm," he dipped his head. "I'm going to take a shower." We watched as he disappeared once again.

Akiza turned to me, her gaze questioning. I think mine was just was empty of answers.

^.^

**I hope this is good! Please R & R! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	6. Promise -Yusei

**Yusei POV**

I didn't take a shower.

Instead I went straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned so my back was against the wall. I glared at the mirror, at my drained appearance. The dark circle, drooping lids, and loose clothing. I'd slept terribly last night. That, and for the past week. I was used to going without rest for an extent of time...but this was ridiculous.

But really, that was the least of my problems.

_"Nothing..."_ The word kept replaying through my mind, giving me a slight headache.

It had been Akiza's voice. That I understood. But something about it had sounded..._off_. Almost evil. Not like the loving, soft Akiza who I had proposed to. Not the sweet, gentle, fun-loving doctor.

What was transpiring here?

My eyesight blurred a second, and I slid down to a seated position. I was so tired...so tired...

I shook my head to clear it. That wasn't important right now. What really mattered was Akiza and what was occurring within my home.

Yue. She had told me nothing was happening and that Akiza and her were just talking. But I had heard them both yelling from upstairs. So what? Now Yue was lying to me also? There was something severely wrong this whole picture. My sister rarely lied. And if she did it was to protect something...or someone at times. But what was Akiza in danger of? Or from?

This was all wrong. Completely wrong.

The truth was...was that I was scared. I was scared for Akiza. Why couldn't she tell me anything? If she was suffering...and...then...what good was I? If I couldn't help, then I was useless.

Absolutely useless.

When I had decided that I wanted to marry Akiza, I had promised to myself that I would always protect her and care for her. But if I couldn't do just that right now, then was this even a commitment? I was not able to keep her safe from whatever she was experiencing at night. I was failing her.

"Akiza," I whispered to myself. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

I looked up when I heard the muffled voice. It came from just outside the door, in the hall.

"Akiza?" At first, I couldn't believe it. I...I thought she was angry with me. Why would she follow me up?

"Yeah...," she sighed. "Can I come in? Or-"

"Hm," I looked down, but reach up and unlocked the door.

The door cracked open, then all the way. Akiza poked her head in, her face forlorn. "Yusei?"

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall. I listened as she walked over and sat down next to me. She intertwined her fingers with mine. Something that she hadn't done all week.

I opened my eyes and looked over at her. She was facing the floor in a guilty fashion. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She flinched and met eyes with me. "What?" Was she surprised? But by what? The fact that I was still considering her feelings, even after what she'd said?

"What's wrong?" I reiterated. "You look upset."

"Aren't you?" she whispered, glancing away. "I mean...last night and all..."

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Sadly, I already knew the answer.

She pursed her lips. "I-I don't know... Things are just really complicated right now. It's something I need to face alone."

"You shouldn't _have_ to face anything alone," I protested. "That's unfair. But...," I squeezed her hand, "if you don't want to talk about it, I can't make you. I wish you would, though. You're worrying me, Akiza."

"I'm sorry!" she cried, flinging her arms around me. At first, I couldn't exactly react. She hadn't hugged me in days. _Long_ days. Not since the dreams started. And I hadn't attempted to hug her, either. It had felt wrong what with her condition at the time. But after a moment, I blinked out of it and embraced her back. Something was really alarming her, and right now, she needed a little comfort. And I was right there, wasn't I?

I closed my eyes again and held her for a long time. I missed this. Having Akiza close to me. By my side.

_"Nothing..."_

I felt myself tremble.

I suddenly remembered where I'd heard that tone from.

Years ago. It had been so long since I had seen that look in Akiza's eyes she had had on last night when she told me to leave her alone That I was lying to her. The way she had said it, too.

I hadn't heard it in so long.

And since that day at the Fortune Cup and the Duel I had with her after she awoke from that coma, I'd prayed that I would never have to see her like that again. That I would never come across those eyes or that voice again. That Akiza would never have to live like she once had again.

As the realization dawned on me, my arms tightened around Akiza. I didn't want to let go...ever.

I made a pledge right then and there. That I would never abandon her. That I would help her through this. The Witch was making some sort of a comeback, and I was not about to let that happen. Not to her. Not to Akiza.

After a long while of sitting there, I murmured, "Do you have work today?"

"Mm," she nodded against my chest.

"Then I'm calling you in sick."

"What?" she peeked up at me. I smiled.

"You need some rest, Akiza," I explained softly. "And I'd like a nap also."

"I'm not tired," she insisted.

"I'm not asking you if you are," I replied. "I'm asking you to keep me company today."

She paused. "...Alright."

"Good," I breathed, burying my face in her burgundy hair. "'Cause I missed you last night."

"I'm sorry," she said for the...I'd lost count how many times she had so far. But it had been a lot, and each time she said it, it hurt. If my theory was correct, and I was pretty good at theories, then it wasn't her fault.

"Please stop saying that," I lifted her to her feet with me.

"Okay," she lowered her gaze.

I kept my arm around her waist as I led her to our room. I opened the door, shut it, and locked it behind us. I smiled at Akiza. "Yeah, you do need some sleep."

She frowned. "What, am I wreck or something?"

I blushed, a grin on my face. "You don't want me to answer that one."

She punched my arm weakly and laughed. "Thanks. You're so charming sometimes."

"I like to think so, too."

"Shut up," she joked halfheartedly and sat on the edge of her side of the bed. I moved to the other side and lied down. I waited, but she just continued to sit there. Eventually, I risked it, and reached over. I took hold of her arm and pulled her down gently. She yelped in surprise as she hit the pillow and suppressed a tiny giggle.

"You can't sleep sitting up," I pointed out. "It's uncomfortable."

"You would know," she accused.

"You got that right."

I smiled as she curled up against me, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I pulled her closer, enjoying it while it lasted. After a while of silence, her breathing evened out, and I knew she'd fallen asleep. I sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of roses.

"I'm not going to let you down," I whispered. "I promise."

My vision blurred again and this time I let myself close my eyes and drift off into the first fitful sleep I'd had all week.

^.^

**Yes, I know, this chapter was a little short compared to the others. Sorry about that. But I found that writing from Yusei's POV in this story is actually a bit difficult...:/ Anywhoo, it's gonna start getting a bit more exciting pretty soon here. Well, please R & R! I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	7. Pain -Akiza

**Akiza POV**

Two days later and I'd finally caught up on some real sleep. I hadn't returned to work yet, courtesy of a certain dark-haired man. But unlike me, Yusei had gone to the lab today. He said he had to, but he obviously didn't want to.

I was in my usual outfit outside of work. An extremely short light pink dress with a cross-like design, high black stocking, heels, and my hair in a bun with my old stabilizer clip. (-_G-A;)_ Think the last episode of 5Ds; subbed)

I hadn't heard from the Black Rose Witch in two days. My nights had been clean of everything.

That only put me on edge.

Right then, I was alone. It was getting late, the sky black, the room dim. This was scarily similar to when the Witch had actually visited my while I was conscious. And of course, I was on my guard.

But my mind was also on something else.

Why?

Why was he still caring about me? How had Yusei forgiven me so easily? So quickly? I mean, he didn't know about the Black Rose Witch's visits to me. I hadn't told him! Had Yue? But she had promised me (reluctantly) to keep quiet for the time being. Yue wasn't completely informed about this whole ordeal, but she knew a 'little', or at least the main point. She knew that the former me, now a separate spirit, was haunting me...and at times...apparently possessing me...

When the Witch had spoken to Yue through my body, I'd been absolutely petrified. I'd lost complete control over everything, only sitting back and watching the whole thing through my eyes. I'd tried to fight her, but the Witch was powerful enough to keep my mind at bay and use my body as her own.

It was scary.

I sat on the couch, reading a book. I looked up at the clock on the wall, smiling. Thank goodness... Yusei would be home soon. Good. I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I stood, setting my book on the table, to get a glass of water. On my way though, a chill found it's way sliding down my spine. I froze, wondering what was setting me on edge. I peered around nervously. No ghostly figure. That was good...right?

I took a few more steps through the Poppo Time garage when it happened again.

Something was definitely wrong here.

I kept standing there for a long time. Barely breathing and staring straight forward. The chills kept coming, making me shiver.

That's when it happened.

My entire body when numb. I knew this feeling immediately, and my heart skipped a beat. I fell to my knees, trying to get a hold of my will.

A voice, _the_ voice, whispered in my head. "_Just relax, Akiza... It's okay... I'd never hurt you... Just let me out for a little while... I won't be long... Please...?_"

I shook my head, unable to do anything else. I hugged myself, blocking out her pleas.

"_Akiza... Why not...?_"

"You...you can't...have...me...," I choked out. "I won't...let you..." I was breathing real hard now, forcing her back.

I gasped as the Witch materialized before me, kneeled down with her hands on my shoulders. Her mask shined, reflecting the moonlight. My blood ran cold at the sight.

"_I won't be long... I promise..._"

I lost the ability to breath as her vapor-like form slammed against me..._into_ me. The Witch disappeared right through my skin and inside of me. I gasped again, only this time begging for air, as I collapsed against the floor. My sight spun a moment, before everything blurred, and went black.

It only lasted a second though, because once I could see again, it was through a different perspective.

I blinked...except I didn't blink. With horror, I realized I was no longer in control. The Witch was.

"_It's alright Akiza... Just sit back and relax... I won't be long..._"

In my mind, I growled back. I felt fear as my body moved without me telling it to, turning to face the door. The Witch just stood there, not moving at all. What was she waiting for?

_Yusei._

"_**No!**_" I screamed at the Witch through my thoughts. "_**Don't you lay a finger on Yusei!**_"

They Witch merely laughed in return. I felt myself die on the spot.

All the while of waiting, I prayed that Yusei would get caught up in something and not come home. But I knew that wouldn't happen. He had promised me this morning that he would come straight back to me after work. He'd even leave as early is he could. And he wouldn't know that I wasn't really me!

My fiance was about to walk into a trap.

We didn't have to wait too long. Yusei was right on time. It was something that I normally loved about him. But not tonight.

I heard the Runner stop outside. Why wasn't he parking it inside like usual? There were always four Runner in the Poppo Time. Mine, Yusei's, Crow's, and Yue's (much to Ayame's displeasure). Right now, only Bloody Kiss sat nearby.

Then the sound of the front door, up the staircase, unlocking caught both mine and the Witch's attention. My head turned to look up. I tried to fight against her power, but it was useless.

I watched in utter defeat as the door opened and he stepped inside.

His back turned to us locking the door again, he called, "I'm home!"

"_Did you have a nice day?_" the Witch asked him. I'll admit, she sounded convincing.

Yusei turned. But when he met eyes with the Witch, and me, his face went neutral. "Yeah."

"_Is something wrong?_" the Witch tilted my head. "_You seem...,_" she trailed off and fixed him with a glare.

Yusei glared back just as coldly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Surprise flooded through me. He knew?!

"_Indeed,_" she smirked.

Yusei clenched his jaw and slowly came down the stairs. When he reach the bottom, he halted and narrowed his eyes at us. "Listen here and listen close. Get out of Akiza right now." He spoke in a low, warning tone.

The Witch stepped forward. "_Make me, fool._"

He said nothing.

"_I haven't truly spoken to you since the Fortune Cup, correct?_" the Witch tilted her eyes thoughtfully. "_Or no! It was just after I woke up from that coma! Ah, what a lovely Duel that was. Of course, it was then that you managed to steal Akiza from me._"

Anger lit up in Yusei's blue eyes. But he kept his voice under control. "I don't care when last I saw you was. Let Akiza go."

How did he know? When had he found out about this curse?

"_So how long have you known about me, Mr. Fudo?_" the Witch asked. "_I thought only your sister knew._"

His gaze didn't even waver. "Hm. So Yue did know. Me? Couple days now. And I'll say one thing: I'm not taking your little 'visit' lightly."

The Witch was grinning like a complete maniac. "_Good. Now I don't have to waste my time explaining everything to you._" Then she did something that made me scream within. She dramatically held out her hand towards Yusei. At first nothing happened. Then, through my body, the Witch gave light push forwards. I watched with dread as Yusei's eyes widened and he was thrown backwards, slamming against the wall with a sickening thud. Before anyone could so much as blink, the Witch rushed forward and shoved him up against the wall with one hand.

His head hung down, gasping for air. I panicked as a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. His eyes were a little glazed as the Witch used her other hand to lifted his chin, looking into his eyes.

"_I'd suggest you not toy with me,_" she smiled. "_Or you will die right here and now._"

Yusei blinked and his gaze hardened. "So be it."

"_Excuse me?!_"

"I don't care if I die," he whispered in a dangerous way. "What I care about is that Akiza is free."

I wanted to cry. And on the inside, I was. I wanted to help him, to tell him I was there. That I could hear him. That was so sorry. But I couldn't.

"_Even on the brink of your end, you still think of others,_" the Witch cackled. "_How cute. And such lies. You never cared about Akiza._" She did something else that made me shriek.

Her hand went an almost transparent, and drove _inside_ of Yusei's chest. He doubled forward, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. He tried to breathe, but failed. All I could find in those beautiful cobalt eyes of his, now clouded and hollow, was pain.

"_You never cared like I did!_" the Witch shouted. "_Akiza deserved better! She deserved to be powerful! Respected! And what have you done? You've taken that away from her!_"

I felt my will skyrocket downward. Yusei was dying right before my eyes. Literally at my hand.

But through the obvious agony he was enduring, he met eyes with the Witch's. With mine. The look in those blue orbs tortured me further. He looked near delirious as he spoke in a choked voice. "I would be willing to hand you the knife to take my life... Just please...leave Akiza alone..."

"_Hmm,_" the Witch hummed. "_I don't feel like killing you just yet... No, I'd like to make this much more fun._" Her grip tightened within Yusei's chest. He made an anguished type of sound. I couldn't even begin to describe it...or the distress it caused me. "_Just think... All of this pain. Why do you continue to fight?_"

Yusei's eyelids drooped, like he was fighting to stay conscious.

"_And imagine... Imagine the pain Akiza feels, having to witness this. Not being able to help you..._"

I felt his form go limp, slumped against the brick. Exhaustion from the pain was taking a real toll on him. "No... None...none of this...is her fault...not her fault... If anything...i-it's...it's mine... I couldn't...protect her...like I promised I would..." His eyes widened just slightly as the Witch squeezed harder.

The Witch smirked. "_A shame really..._" Any light remaining in Yusei's eyes dimmed right on the spot. "_You were so desperate to help her. You love her, don't you?_" She tightened her grip once more and he cried out weakly. "_Good night, Yusei..._"

She ripped her hand out and stood back. Yusei sank to the floor. As soon his marked cheek hit the ground, his eyes closed with a small sigh.

At the same moment, the Witch let me go. I stumbled a second before screaming and dropping down next to him. I shook his cold form, trying to wake him up desperately. But he wouldn't.

"Yusei!"

^.^

**...O_O OK...yeah that was a mean chapter. I'm so sorry! **

**Please review^_^**

**-_G-A;)_**


	8. Bad Feeling -Yue

**Special thanks to **turboqueen, melan anime, YugiohObsessed, and Netiri Vi Britannia** for reviewing! Luv ya all!**

^.^

**Yue POV**

I sighed and looked up at the clock. I was so tired! I'd taken a late night to finish some designs and was now quite regretting it. I set down my pencil and glared over the blue prints, pointing out my own mistakes to myself.

_And that's what happens when you're tired, you moron_, I thought to myself.

I jumped when the phone rang. The whole building was silent except for the janitors and, like, the two other late-nighters. As well as the traffic just outside.

I reached out and picked up the phone, pushing the button. "Hello? Yue Fudo speaking."

"Soon to be Yue _Hogan_."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, you idiot! And yes, I'm quite excited for that day, Officer."

On the other end, Crow laughed. "Hey, I don't got the night shift tonight!"

I smiled. "That's great! I've missed sharing a bed with you. It's been awfully lonely since you abandoned your pillow, Mister!"

He was a quiet a moment. But I knew he was grinning. "Yeah, yeah! Tell you what. I'll meet you at your building? Ten minutes?"

"That should be just enough time for me to finish up here," I nodded. "Just try not to be late!"

"It was one time!"

"I know!" I giggled.

"Hey...," he started. "You heard from Akiza or Yusei today?"

"No," I sighed. "I decided to leave Akiza alone today. I don't think she's quite caught up on all her sleep just yet. As for Yusei, for all we know he's still at the lab. You know his crazy hours."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I guess I'm worried over nothing. I just got this weird feeling that something's wrong."

Now that he mentioned it, I felt it, too. "I know what you mean. But that just gives you all the more reason to hurry up and get over here!"

"Alright, I got the hint!" Crow chuckled. "Ten minutes."

"Yup," I confirmed. "See you soon!"

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and quickly erased my flaws in my design plans. Carefully but swiftly, I fixed it all up and sat back to admire my work. "Perfect," I mumbled. I opened a drawer and put away the blueprints and cleaned up my desk some, then the rest of my office.

I stood there a minute, looking the place over, making sure everything was good to go. Then I grabbed my jacket, zipped it up and on, and grabbed my purse. On the way out, I smiled over at the little picture of all of us (me, Crow, Yusei, Akiza, Ayame, the twins, Kalin, Martha, the orphans, Carly, and Jack on the screen in the background). It had been during a holiday. All of us were laughing, and Crow was surrounded in a sea of children. I loved that photo. I couldn't help but think about how wonderful of a father Crow was going to be someday. But that was a ways off, yet.

I flicked off the lights and shoved my helmet under my arm and locked up.

Outside, he was already there, waiting by his winged Runner.

"See?" Crow grinned. "I wasn't late!"

"Hmm," I put a hand on my hip. "I'm still not quite believing it."

He rolled his gray eyes and put on his helmet. "Love ya, too, Yue."

I laughed and hopped on my own Runner. The pearly white and ebony gleamed in the moonlight. Our engines revved a second before we sped off down the street, heading for the Poppo Time.

We were silent for a little while, the only noise the hum of the engine and whir of the wind. But then Crow spoke through the receiver. "That feeling. It's getting worse."

Once again, I felt it, too. It was strange. "Yeah. Let's hurry. I'm sure everything's fine, though."

"Yeah. You're right," Crow sounded like he was assuring himself the most. "Still... Let's get over there quickly."

I frowned, sympathizing him. After all, he was close to my brother and Akiza just like I was. He'd known them longer, though. "Don't worry, dear."

"What the heck?" Crow exclaimed when we pulled up outside the garage. I saw it next. Yusei's Runner was parked outside of the house (-_G-A;) _Garage! Whatever!). He usually kept it inside, unless he had to go out again quickly. But I doubted he'd do that. Knowing Yusei, he'd be staying with Akiza at a time like this.

I pushed my ride next to his and parked. "That's odd."

"Yeah, it is!" Crow wrinkled his nose and parked as well. "I don't like this."

"Nothing's wrong!" I insisted.

Of course, after vaguely learning about what was going on with Akiza and that other spirit...I wasn't so sure... That made my heart skip a beat and I quickly pulled out my key.

"Come on," I began to unlock it. "We may as well be sure." I swung the door opened and gasped.

"What is it?" Crow came up next to me and his jaw dropped.

Akiza was knelt on the floor, balancing Yusei up against the wall in a sitting position, who looked to be unconscious. She was in tears and trying to wake him up.

"Akiza!" I called, running down the stairs. "What's going on?!"

I skidded to a halt next to her and dropped down on my knees. She didn't, _couldn't_, respond she was crying so bad. I motioned to Crow, he hurried over.

"Take care of her," I ordered.

He stared at Yusei a moment, before shaking his head and taking Akiza by the shoulder and pulling her away. He stayed by her side, repeating his question as what had happened over and over again. I turned away and look my brother over. He had a trickle of blood running down the side of his face, and he was completely out. Other than that, he looked to be unhurt. _Untouched_. What could have happened to him?

That didn't change the fact that panic was raising in my chest. I took him by the shoulders like Crow had Akiza and shook him lightly. "Yusei? Yusei, wake up! Wake up!" He didn't. "Yusei!"

This continued for a little while until I was totally freaked out. I shook a little harder with no results. I didn't understand! He had no injuries other than the one on his head, which wouldn't have kept him like this for that long. His lab coat had no tears and he had no bruises whatsoever.

Eventually, I couldn't take it and took a direct approach.

I reached to my left and back-handed him across the face. Akiza gasped slightly and Crow raised an eyebrow.

We all heard a weak groan and I felt relief rush through me as Yusei's eyes twitched. Very slowly, they opened. I breathed out with ease. He stared down for a little while, struggling to focus before blinking and lifting his head.

"Yue?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yusei," I murmured. "Thank goodness!"

"What's...?" he looked around a little and his gaze landed on Akiza. His expression changed to one of...I didn't know for sure as they met eyes.

"Yus', what happened?" Crow growled. "We came home and Akiza was crying and you looked dead!"

"Yusei, what happened?" I tightened my hands around his shoulders protectively.

He looked back at me, confusion written all over his face. After a moment, "I don't know..."

I gaped at him. "You don't know?"

"No."

I watched as he tried to stand, but he grunted and clutched his chest, falling back down. I held him still and fixed him with a warning look. "Don't you dare. Something happened and you're still recovering."

He gritted his teeth but gave in and nodded.

"Don't move," I demanded and stood. I looked at Crow, who understood immediately. Akiza nodded, indicating she was okay, and he and I headed into the kitchen to give them some space.

When we were out of earshot, Crow turned to me and said in a low voice, "That was just wrong. Something is going on here. Something bad."

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped, then regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," he dipped his head. "I'm a little on edge, too. We should leave them alone. Yusei in a okay health?"

"As far as I could tell."

"Good."

I glanced down at the floor, confused as ever.

What was going on?

^.^

**Short chapter, but whatever. Yusei didn't die!^_^ Yay! But does he really not know what happened? :) Please R & R! Thank you all so much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	9. Questioning -Yusei

**Yusei POV**

Akiza just stared at me once Crow and Yue left to whisper in the kitchen. I stared back.

I kept my hand against me chest, which was hurting with an insane passion. The world around me was brighter than normal, with halos and such glowing in the dim room.

"Yusei...?" Akiza whispered in a pained voice. "You...you really don't remember...?"

And there it was.

I had no idea how to answer.

The truth was, I really didn't remember. But I also knew something had happened. For some reason, whenever I looked into Akiza's eyes, I was seeing something different. Glassy, hollow, lifeless brown eyes. I blinked and shook my head, causing the ache to intensify. I groaned and shut my eyes, bearing through it.

"Yusei!" she was at my side immediately. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder as she perched at my right, placing her other against my chest. "I don't understand," she murmured. "You're fine on the outside."

I forced my eyes open and look over at her. "Akiza, please. What am I missing here? What happened?"

She just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Akiza?" I asked softly, reaching up and grasping her hand that still rested against my blue work shirt. I didn't know what to do. She was obviously distressed about something...and I didn't know what. And once again, I felt useless. "I need to know."

She pursed her lips, then shook her head slowly. "I-I can't..."

I gritted my teeth but continued to look straight at her. "I can't help you if you won't let me." I hoped I sounded like I wasn't on the brink of anger. I was sick of her keeping secrets from me. I was fed up with not being able to comfort her when she needed it.

"If I told you...," she looked away.

I squeezed her hand, wanting her to explain. Not just why she was reluctant to fill me on what had just happened...and maybe how the heck I even got home..., but also about this whole thing. Not only was this night hazy in my mind...but parts of the past few days.

"If I told you...I'm scared that you wouldn't trust me..."

"What?" I whispered harshly. "Why wouldn't I trust you? Akiza, you're the person I trust most in my life. And nothing is ever going to change that, okay?" And really, that was saying something. Actually, back in Satellite I rarely came to trust anyone. Especially after Kalin murdered that cop, Jack stole my first Runner and best card, and Crow disappeared without a trace. Truthfully, that had really messed up my ability to put faith in people.

But Akiza... I dunno, I guess she had earned my trust real easily. After her days as the Black Rose Witch, I'd come to sureness around her. And now, here she was, unable to trust me. That just proved the fact that I had failed her. I had failed in my promise that I would always be there for her. Especially if she couldn't even confide in what had occurred just minutes ago...or however long it had been.

Was it those nightmares pushing her further away?

I was really missing something here. Something big._ But what?!_

"How much do you remember?" Akiza suddenly asked.

I tilted my head slightly. "Um...being at the lab earlier...coming home, well, sort of. And _most_ of this week...," I growled and banged my head against the wall in annoyance. All I succeeded in doing my causing a deep burning in my chest. I clenched my jaw and released Akiza's hand to grip at my shirt. I shut my eyes and tensed up, waiting for it to pass. All the while, I felt Akiza massaging my shoulder while whispering something to me. It was probably about relaxing or something like that. That was difficult to do, though, when you're focused on _not _crying out in pain.

"Is he okay?" I heard Yue's voice.

"Just sore," I managed to get out under my breath.

"Hah!" Crow's curt laugh was heard next. "Come on, man, it's a little obvious you're hurting! Stop trying to hide it, 'cause you're failing."

I cracked my eyes open and glared at him. But my friend just grinned and shook his head.

"Crow, can you help me out?" Akiza mumbled. "We have to get him upstairs. He needs rest."

I had no time to protest before Crow bent down and pulled my arm around his shoulders and hoisted me to my feet. I moaned in pain and he grunted. "Sorry, Yus'."

"It's okay," I forced the words out.

The trip up the stairs was awful. I kept biting back retorts and cries. Akiza was ahead of of us, and she kept glancing behind her shoulder at us with worry plastered all over her face. Behind us, I could hear Yue trailing. Every time I hissed at a new wave of that burning sensation, she would say something to Crow, who would utter apologies to her, then me. I barely paid them heed though. It all hurt too badly.

Ugh, what was I missing? What had happened?

It was all getting real frustrating.

Finally we reached Akiza and my room and Crow set me down in a seated position on the bed. I looked up slowly, breathing hard, and smiled. "Sorry."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Naw, I should be sorry. You okay there?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll leave him to you, Akiza," Crow declared, letting go of my shoulder. He turned to me one last time. "Take it easy, you hear?"

I nodded with a slight smirk. "Fine."

With that, he left, dragging Yue out after him, who allowed it, but didn't want to go.

I leaned forward, still holding at my chest. The burning hadn't quite subsided yet and I was silently begging it to. Akiza slid onto the mattress next to me, rubbing my back as I gritted through it. She had a rag in her hand and she wiped my face. When she pulled away, I saw red had stained the cloth.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly.

I tried to nod my head.

Finally, after a few minutes, it dulled to a continuous ache and I looked over at my fiance. "So," I address her with a formality but also with something else. I wasn't sure what it was, though.

"So," she peered down at the floor.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer.

I punched the bed frame, immediately regretting it as the pain seared across my entire body. I doubled forward but Akiza caught me before I fell from the bed itself. I barely registered it as I seized up, gasping for air. Everything, all of it, it all it hurt. I hadn't felt something this bad since getting impaled with that metal shard during my Duel with Kalin in the midst of the Dark Signer War. Even then, I'd passed out about halfway through. I got the feeling I was going to be awake for most of this ordeal.

"Relax," she whispered. "Please, you're exerting yourself."

"I don't care," I muttered.

"Look, Yusei...I'm sorry."

Still trying to recover from the burning, I replied with a near venom, though I tried to hide it, "I'm sick of all of this."

"All of what?" she gasped in surprise.

"You keeping your secrets," I growled through the blinding pain. "Akiza, I'm sick of not being able to understand what's happening to you! I want to help you, but I can't do that if you won't let me."

I peeked up to see her shocked expression.

"I'm sick of feeling useless, like I've let you down," I cursed. And I felt extremely selfish right then. After all, it was Akiza who was going through something bad enough to make her act like this. Not me. But I _had_ to know what was eating at her! The strange part was...was that I was convinced I should already know the answer. So why didn't I?

Her hand froze against my back. After a moment "Yusei, you haven't let me down. Please...just having you with me is helping, I promise. I know that."

"Then tell me what's been going on," I pleaded. "Please. I need to know."

In all my life, I have never seen Akiza looking torn quite like this. She dipped her hand, stroking her long bangs with her free hands as she considered her answer. After a long while, she looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm not ready...just not yet. Is that alright?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Alright. I don't like it...but I have to respect your decision."

"Thank you," she gently embraced my a moment before standing and planting herself before me. I lifted a brow as she smirked. "Now. You need some rest."

"Huh?"

She carefully in a smooth motion removed my lab coat and hung it on the doorknob once she'd closed the door. I tried to hold back another hiss of pain. She came back and took me by the shoulders and slowly lowered me down onto the bed. At first, I refused to move, but the burning intensified and I gave in. She smiled sadly down at me.

"I hope you recover soon," she whispered more to herself than to me.

"Yeah, you're not only one," I offered a cheesy smile and she rolled her eyes. Those warm, sweet amber eyes that I loved so much. But I kept on seeing the image of complete opposites. Lifeless brown orbs that I tried to block out of my head. I had no idea what I was thinking.

She moved to the other side of our bed and lied down, curling up next to me. She pulled up the covers and nuzzled the crook of my neck. I took hold of her hand and lightly held on, trying hard not to ask the question as to what had occurred again. I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

And somehow, I managed to fall asleep that night.

^.^

**Sorry for the slight delay! I hope this was an OK chapter. It was a little slow but we bypassed the action just a little while ago and I thought we needed to slow down for a moment. Either that or I couldn't think up anything else... No, I like the first reason better^_^ Well, I'm gonna grab a Coca-Cola and relax for a little while. Please review!**

**-_G-A;)_  
**


	10. Help Me -Akiza

**Akiza POV**

That night was the worst dream yet.

I woke, a silent scream coming from my open lips. The entire house (-_G-A;)_ Shut up, I know it's a garage...) was completely silent except for my heavy breaths.

I sat up slowly and looked around, taking in my surroundings in an attempt to reassure myself everything was okay. The first place I looked was the man next to me. Yusei was in the same position he'd fallen asleep in, on his back, breathing softly.

And he was perfectly fine.

That dream still plagued my thoughts, almost pushing me to throw my arms around my fiance and cry into him. That night, I'd watch myself my kill him. I had watched myself as the Black Rose Witch use the very powers that I'd had since a child murder the one who had convinced me they were a gift, something to be be proud of and accept. I had watched myself take his life.

But here he was, still sound asleep next to me, _alive_.

I just stared at him, the memory of my dream attacking my heart. Seeing myself wrap him in a web of thorny vines tightly to the point of drawing blood. Stalking up to him through the chaos of screams all around us and forcing him to look straight at my masked face. The way he had pleaded me to realize what I was doing. And how I had ignored him and slapped him across the face, saying such awful things to him. The way he told me he loved me with his dying breath as I finished him off. How I had insisted it was lie, and he had looked me dead in the eye and whispered _'I love you, always remember that, Akiza...' _before slowly closing his dulled eyes. The vines releasing him and he crumpled to the floor...and I'd left him there forever...dead...

I waited for a long time for my heartbeats to return to a fairly normal rate. I was close to a panic attack, wishing that I could erase that memory.

I heard a soft sigh and my attention snapped down to Yusei. His eyelids pressed together, like he was about to wake up, but he didn't. He just shifted his weight slightly and went silent once more.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, gently taking his hand as not to awake him. He was felt so warm...unlike the cold that had radiated off of his body in my dream...

I placed my other hand over the one of his I was already grasping. I didn't want to let go. He was alive... I was so scared right then.

What if...what if it really did happen?

After all, the Witch had practically all power over me. I couldn't hold her back, even with all my strength. I'd learned that just yesterday. I looked at the clock, seeing it was about three in the morning. I breathed inward, trying to get a hold of myself. It had only been a dream. It wasn't real. Yusei was here, alive. I could feel his pulse as I held his hand.

But it didn't really help. The fact that I watched myself _almost_ kill him hours before and then seen myself _actually_ kill him in my dream was just too much.

I couldn't do that. Not to Yusei. Not to the man I loved with all of my heart. Not to the guy who had proposed to me. Not to the one who had freed me from myself years ago and encouraged me to become a doctor. Not to him, who I always felt comfort when he embraced me or how I felt warmth when he kissed me.

I just couldn't...

But this went both ways. I couldn't leave him either. I loved him too much. And if I left...this time he may not find it in his heart to forgive me. I'd done so much already. Keeping secrets from him, telling him he was liar, and (although he apparently didn't remember it) nearly taking his life. I couldn't just abandon him without a warning. Having him wake up to find the opposite side of the bed empty. I could picture him calling everyone and riding around the entire city, searching. Him finally giving up on the hope that I would return when I wouldn't.

I had two options: leave forever and never come home, or stay and risk his safety.

It was an impossible decision.

And it wasn't like I could tell anyone. They'd either think I was mad, or treat me too well yet it would obvious they feared me. Or maybe they would keep their distance...leave me completely and utterly alone. Maybe they would...they would yell and fight among each other over what to do with me, as if I were some nonliving object.

It was selfish, but I couldn't deal with that.

I couldn't imagine leaving the people I loved and running away, changing my identity and finding a new place to live the rest of my days without my friends and family. Being so alone, having only the spirit of the Witch to keep me company.

I couldn't imagine staying, and one day finding myself possessed by the soul of the Witch having someone I cared for at my mercy...and maybe even slaughter them...

Either way, I didn't want to take that path.

I knew I had to talk to him. To Yusei. But I was terrified. Terrified as to what he would say to do.

But at that point, it was all I could think of to do.

I squeezed his hand, mustering up at much courage as I could manage, and said softly, "Yusei. Yusei, wake up." He didn't and I repeated it a little louder.

His eyes twitched, then snapped open and he tried to sit up quickly. A little too quickly because he growled and gripped at his chest. I immediately felt bad and gently pushed him back down on the mattress. He look up at me in slight surprise. "Akiza?"

"What was that?" I asked. "It was like you woke up from a nightmare or something."

He sighed, hesitating a moment. "...Guess I'm kind-a used to waking up to you screaming..."

I looked away. "Sorry..."

He tried to sit up again, only slower. I put an arm around his back, helping him up. He smiled to himself. "It's fine," but he frowned when he saw my face. "Are you alright, Akiza?"

"I...I'm ready to talk..."

He stared at me a moment, as if he questioning the fact that he'd heard me right, then shook his head. "I'm glad," he murmured, moving his free arm around my back also, holding me close. "Are you sure?"

"I think so," I nodded.

His gaze softened to one of understanding. "Alright."

"I don't know where to begin...," I admitted.

"Let's start from the beginning," he suggested. "What are these nightmares about?"

I gazed into those cobalt eyes for a while, trying to come up with the right words. "...I..." He pulled me closer and I allowed a tiny smile. "They've been about..well...the past, I suppose. About the Witch..."

He lifted a brow.

"The Black Rose Witch," I mumbled. "She...she's become her own person, Yusei! She's her own spirit! She's in my head, trying to get me to become her again! I haven't told anyone because I was scared! She can take control of me! That's what happened last night! She possessed me and tried to...tried to kill you! I'm so sorry!"

I looked up to see what his face would betray...but I saw no expression. Actually, he was staring straight ahead with a blank look in his eyes.

"Y-Yusei?" I gave him a light shake. I wasn't expecting the result I got.

His eyes rolled back into his head and closed. He collapsed backwards onto the bed, his arm slipping from my shoulders. I couldn't even shriek I was so freaked out.

I got out of the bed and ran over to his side of it, desperately trying to wake him up. He was shivering under my fingers, which only caused me to fear the worst. Sweat dipped down his face and his eyes were shut firm. Really, I couldn't tell if he was unconscious, or like he was still awake but something was hurting him. That didn't change the fact that I was still panicking.

Finally, his breaths evened out and he cracked open his eyes. But what I saw made my skin crawl. They were full of...recognition.

"Akiza...," he croaked, reaching up. I took hold of his hand, holding it over my heart. Then...he smiled. "Don't be sorry...it wasn't your fault..."

My eyes widened. "You...you remember...?"

He blinked slowly, then nodded. "I guess you telling me rang a bell," he joked.

"You knew," I recalled sadly. "You knew about the Witch before she took your memories of earlier."

I watched as he forced himself up to a sitting position, biting back obvious pain, and fix me with that piercing gaze of his. "Yeah. I knew."

"So what now?" I looked down, ashamed. "I'm dangerous, Yusei. I could hurt any of you at any time! I couldn't live with myself if I did that!"

I gasped a little as Yusei took my arm and pulled me down onto his lap, though my legs remained off the bed. He cupped my cheeks with both of his hands and made me look him straight in the eyes. "_You_, Akiza, are not dangerous. _You_ are the one in danger. It's the Witch who we have to fear, not _you_. _You_ are my fiance, the one who I want to live with for the rest of my days. _You_ are _Akiza_, not the Witch. _You_ would never hurt me, or anyone else. The Witch would, but not _you_. _You _are the same woman I fell in love with years ago and the one who I want to marry. _You _are the one who I love and would never fear."

I stared at him in astonishment. Then realized I was crying and threw my arms around him. "I'm scared, Yusei!"

"What can I do?" he asked softly.

I thought about that a moment. "Yusei...please... Please help me."

He pulled away and gazed at me with a light smile. "I always will, Akiza. I promise."

I had no time to say anything more before he kissed me. And right then, I felt secure, like everything was going okay.

And knowing Yusei, he would make sure that sensation became reality. That everything would truly be okay.

^.^

**OK, a tiny delay. Sorry! My computer was acting funny and I got this huge headache earlier and didn't feel like writing. Then there was the fact of slight writer's block. Well, anyway, I hope this was a good chapter! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please R & R! Thank you all! And now I'm going to watch TV...;D**

**-_G-A;)_**


	11. Waiting -Yue

**Yue POV**

Now I was more confused than ever...

It had been another two days since we'd come home to find Yusei and Akiza like that, and Yusei was recovering quite rapidly. His chest was hardly bothering him anymore, although I was still curious as to what had happened. I realized now that for all I knew, he could have been having a heart attack when I entered the house. But probably not...he _was_ still alive.

Crow and I had the day off, so we were hanging out on the couch, watching a movie. It was growing later, so Akiza and Yusei were do back pretty soon. Yes, both had returned to work. I supposed that was a good thing.

They were keeping something from us, and both Crow and I knew it. But neither of us bothered them. Their relationship was in a bit of a dip right now, and I figured it'd be better to leave them alone. But I was still worried about them. Ever since I'd found him a few years back, I'd been a little too protective of Yusei at times. All those years thinking my brother was dead... And Akiza had to be my best friend. She, Carly, and I were pretty much inseparable. So both of those two were driving me near insanity with this situation.

The phone rang suddenly and Crow sighed, pausing right at the part where the big scary monster was quite obviously about to pop out. I groaned and crossed my arms as Crow reluctantly got up and grabbed the phone. He plopped down next to me again and I giggled. He grinned at me as he turned it on.

"Y'ello? You got Crow Hogan," he said into the receiver. I poked him in the chest at his blunt words and he chuckled. "What can I do ya for?"

I saw his smile fade to a frown in seconds. I lifted a brow and tilted my head. "What is it?" I mouthed.

He held up his index finger, indicating 'just a minute'. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up straight. "She's what?!"

I waited in near fear as he nodded his head a few times as the other person spoke.

"Yeah...," he replied. "Yeah... Okay... Really? ...What?!... Where?... Got it... Be there soon... Okay... Bye."

He hung up and stared at the floor a moment before I kicked his leg. "Who was that?"

Crow looked at me with an incredulous gleam in his eye. "Yusei."

"...And?"

"Akiza's in the hospital."

"What happened?!" I gasped. "Is she hurt?!"

He lowered his gaze and shrugged "Yusei didn't know but he was heading over right now. I guess something happened after she lost a patient today."

"Well," I stood. "What are we waiting for? We're going to that hospital right now."

He dipped his head. "We'd better hurry. We don't know how bad a shape Akiza's in right now and I think Yusei was about to start panicking." He was pulling on his brown vest and boots as he spoke.

"I don't doubt it!" I zipped up my white coat and turned to him. "What with all this craziness going on, anything could have happened."

"Which reminds me," Crow grabbed his helmet at the same time I did. "Did you ever find out why Yusei was collapsed on the floor looking scarily like he was dead?"

"No," I admitted, mounting my Runner. "But he's doing a lot better."

"Yeah, until this came up," he muttered, revving his engine once he'd opened the garage door. "Now he's gonna be depressed, and Akiza's hurt, and I'm gonna get all wired up-"

"Crow, calm down!" I ordered and we turned onto the highway. We were speaking through our helmets and the screens built into out rides now. "Please, let's just get an idea of what's happened first!"

He glanced away. "Yeah...sorry." I swear, he looked amazing in that helmet and winged-Runner and so adorable with those puppy-eyes he was making for me to forgive him... I hushed myself. We had things to worry about right now. "Let's hurry."

I agreed and we rode even faster, defying the limit a little. All the way, my mind was on Akiza and Yusei, who was probably already there. What had happened? I mean...I knew a _little_ about this whole Black Rose Witch thing. I'd seen it in action once. So...could that have something to do with this? I severely hoped not.

Finally, after a painfully long ride, Crow and I pulled into the New Domino Emergency Center parking lot. We parked and I practically leapt off my Runner. Crow walked briskly by my side as we entered the automatic doors. Quickly, we asked the front desk where Akiza Izinski was. With that, the two of us took the stairs instead of the elevator, pounding up them to the third floor.

I stopped a second when I saw him.

Yusei was already there, still dressed in his lab coat, leaned against the wall outside a door. Crow and I exchanged looks before hurrying over. I watched as Crow ran ahead and stood in front of my brother with his fists clenched. "What the hell is going on?!"

Yusei looked up at the same time I joined them, putting a hand on my fiance's shoulder in an attempt to quiet him. I felt a chill run down my spine at the look in his Fudo-blue eyes.

"I don't know," he told us, his stare not wavering. "They won't tell me."

"Jerks!" Crow spun around and positioned himself before the wall and rested his head against it. I shook my head and hugged Yusei briefly. He didn't return it.

"It's gonna be okay," I promised sadly. "I'm sure of it."

"We just heard!"

We all looked over to see two familiar young adults running towards up.

"Is Akiza okay?" Luna asked, stopping in front of us.

"What happened?" Leo yelled.

"Quiet down!" Crow whipped around. "We'll get kicked out."

"What is with your attitude tonight?" I snapped. He shut his mouth instantly. "We don't know what happened or much about her condition...right?" I peeked at Yusei, who shook his head.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm such an idiot!" Yusei suddenly shouted, sinking down to a seated position. We all stared at him in surprise. He put his head in his hand. "She should have stayed home! _I_ should have stayed home with her and made sure she was okay! Maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

Leo and Luna's faces were the same as Crow and mine. No one had expected that from him. Not quite that intense. Of course we all knew he'd try and blame himself deep down...but not this way. Not so certain he was at fault for this.

"It wasn't your fault, Yusei," Crow sighed. "How could it have been?"

Yusei lifted his head once more and sighed. "Because I know what's going on."

Everyone stared again.

"Y-You do?" I whispered.

He nodded. Crow narrowed his eyes, Luna bit her lip, and Leo's jaw dropped. I crouched down and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Then can you tell us what's going on?" I pushed.

Yusei met eyes with Crow for some reason. The two just looked at each other. Then, he muttered, "I promised I wouldn't say."

Everyone glared at him, now.

"Akiza's in the hospital and you can't tell us why?!" Crow roared. "How does that make any sense?!"

"Look, if she wants to tell you, then so be it!" Yusei shot back with the same intensity. "But I can't break a promise, Crow! If I could, I would; trust me!" Then he apparently realized how he was acting because his face softened and he looked away. "You can probably figure it out, though. Just...think of the past, Crow."

Now I knew he wanted us to know what was happening, with a hint like that. If Crow couldn't figure this one out then he needed another good night's rest. I watched as he thought a moment, before his eyes widened and leaned against the wall, no wanting to say anymore. He understood, huh?

"How long?" Yusei whispered softly to me.

"What?"

"How long did you know about all of this?"

I knitted my brow in regret at not telling him sooner. "I think around four or five days. You?"

"Same, as of today."

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Rather not," he muttered.

"Alright," I hesitantly gave in. "Don't worry. She's going to be fine."

"I don't even know what's wrong," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have left her alone. She's scared, Yue, and I ignored that. What of person am I?"

It broke my heart. "A good, person. Remember, she insisted on going. She's been off for a little too long and I think she wanted to take her mind off of things. Please, Yusei, don't blame yourself."

"I just got the phone call."

We turned to see Ayame rushing down the hall. My mother looked weary after a long day at the job she'd landed in the city. Lucky for her, it involved quite a bit of painting, and that was my mom's life-long talent.

"Is she alright?" she asked when she reach us.

"We don't know," Luna informed her. "We were just told she was in the hospital, nothing more."

Ayame looked to her son and I. She saw Yusei and sympathy shadowed her face. She came over and bent down on the opposite side of him I was. "It'll all be okay." Of anyone, she was the one who knew loss the most. Her husband, Hiro, had been lost in Zero Reverse, and she'd believed Yusei had died, too, for years.

"I wish I could believe that," he shook his head.

We all waited out there for a long time, just waiting...waiting... Mom and I never left Yusei's side, and neither did Crow or the twins. At one point, Luna left the building to call Jack and tell him the news, since he was still away from New Domino. She probably called a few others, but I wasn't really paying attention when she told us who. I felt so bad for Yusei. He felt hot through his coat, like he was anxious. And he was, I was positive. After all, he loved Akiza. And now...she was in the hospital for some unknown reason.

After a long wait, a male doctor with slicked-back hair came out into the hall. "Are you relatives or friends of Ms. Izinski?"

"I'm her fiance," Yusei declared, getting to his feet with record speed. Mom and I stood soon after, and she still had her hand on his shoulder. "We're all close to her, though."

"May I ask for just one person?" the doctor lifted a brow.

It was a unanimous agreement on Yusei, who walked up to the man and answered a couple of quick questions. Finally, Yusei looked fed up with it all.

"Is she okay?" he interrupted. "What's wrong?"

The doctor frowned and lowered his clipboard. "Why don't you come inside?"

My brother narrowed his eyes a little, but glanced back at the lot of us. Crow held up a thumbs-up and I nodded. Yusei turned away and followed stiffly behind..._Dr. Ikeda_ now that I read the tag on his shirt. We all watched closely as the two disappeared into Akiza's room.

"He'll be okay," Crow said.

_I hope so, _I thought, taking Mom's hand. _But what about Akiza? It didn't sound too severe...but still._

"Guys?" Luna spoke up softly. We all turned to her. "Um...Jack said he was coming home..."

Now we were all staring at her, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Great," Crow smirked.

^.^

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry, but I miss Jack! He's coming back, OK? Don't worry, Akiza isn't in too bad of a condition! Please review, OK? Thx!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	12. Swear It -Yusei

**Yusei POV**

Dr. Ikeda closed the door behind us once we'd entered the single-patient room. It was fairly dim inside, the curtains pulled over the window. Not much. Stark white walls, a few chairs, a counter with a built-in sink, a small table, and of course, the bed. And that was where I locked eyes with first.

Akiza was there, breathing softly as she slept. The light sheets draped over her still form, and her head rested on a single white pillow, her burgundy hair tossed carelessly among the seams. Her wrist was in a black cast...but that was all I could see.

"She's been put under do to a panic attack she suffered," Ikeda stepped up next to me. His slicked grayish-black hair glinted the dim lights and I secretly rolled my eyes. But I barely thought about it after what he told me.

"Panic attack?" I reiterated.

"Yes," the doctor gave a curt nod. "I actually work with Dr. Izinski some days, and I have never seen her act like this before. She lost a patient and went to her office. Her friend who works here, Dr. Tora Kimura, went to visit her. From her story, Akiza was acting, well, _off_." I froze. "She is a psychic, correct?"

"What?" I turned to him, tearing my gaze from her. "Y-Yes, but why?"

"A mysterious wind started up," he explained. "Take a look at her office, if you wish. It's completely pummeled. Then it just stopped and she collapsed in a shaking fit. Professor, is there anything she has been recently diagnosed with that we were not informed of? Maybe a recent tragedy?"

It took a moment to register the question because I was utterly shocked by his words. "...No. She hasn't. But she has been enduring some very realistic and unrelenting nightmares for a while now... It's difficult to explain, I'm afraid. How is her physical condition?" Talking like I was under control of everything took every ounce of willpower I had.

"A sprained wrist," he stated in his deep voice. "She has a few scrapes and cuts from flying debris and she perhaps hit her head. Though we found no evidence of a severe blow to it. I haven't any idea how, but there is a burn located on her left leg..."

"A burn?" I whispered. Somehow, I got the feeling I knew where it'd come from. "Is it...?"

"Bad? No, it won't leave too permanent of a scar."

"Good," I dipped my head.

"I'll leave you two alone, if you'd like?" he offered.

"Thank you," I smiled halfheartedly to him. "Would you tell the others waiting outside about this?"

"Of course, sir," the doctor nodded and exited the room. I watched him go, my heart pounding and my breathing shallow. Once the door closed, I turned to Akiza. Slowly, I walked over and lifted the blankets. Down her leg, beginning just below her skirt, were bandages wrapped to her ankle. That had to be the burn Ikeda had spoken of. And apparently the doctors hadn't bothered changing her into a hospital gown. They had probably all been a little too riled up and it slipped their minds. After all, physic powers could be quite terrifying.

The Witch...she'd done this. Somehow, she had inflicted a physical wound to Akiza!

I felt rage boil through me, but I tried my best to keep it at bay. I had to remember that I couldn't avenge Akiza...because the Witch was _within_ her. Hiding safe until she saw an opportunity to hurt Akiza and/or someone else.

I lowered the sheets and pulled them back over my fiance, carefully and in soft, quiet movements. I pulled up a chair and sat by her side, taking her hand. Using my free one, I moved her long bangs from her face where her clip had fallen out. Ever since those six years away from new Domino, she'd grown out her hair a little, so it was about four or five inches below her shoulders. But those bangs were still far longer, and it was one more quality I loved about her. She looked so beautiful.

I stroked her cheek a little, silently yearning her to wake up and to see her amber eyes again. But if she'd currently had a panic attack, she needed rest. Still...

Grasping hold of her hand, not wanting to let go, I shut my eyes and turned away. How had I been so stupid? Just leave her off on her own when she was going through this. What had I been thinking?! I should have stayed with her at home. I should have known that Akiza wasn't safe from the Witch just by going to work. She had gone through so much today because I was moronic enough to walk away like everything was magically going to get better.

I had been a fool.

"Yusei?" I looked over as the door opened to see Luna enter. _Huh?  
_

"Luna," I acknowledged hoarsely, still holding Akiza's hand.

She had grown quite a bit, now a lovely young woman. She wore white shorts and a pink top decorated with decorated with a darker-reddish ribbon. Her hair was much longer as well, and she had filled out in her womanhood. She smiled lightly and walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder. "How is she?"

"Asleep," was all I could mutter.

Out of everyone, I think Luna was the first to figure out that Akiza and I would, well, end up together someday. She had a way of seeing into people's hearts. Yes, both Luna and Martha, who had once joked that I was off to 'save my future wife'. I'd denied it...but here I was...nest to, literally, my future wife.

"I called Jack, Carly, and Martha," she told me in a low voice. "I think Carly and Martha are on their way over...and so is the Atlas we all know and love!"

"Jack's coming?" I peered up at her in surprise.

She nodded, a sheepish look on her face. "Yeah. He told me he had been wanting to visit for a while...and this was his perfect excuse."

"Akiza in the hospital is an excuse," I said sourly. "When?"

"I don't know," Luna shrugged. "But I'd suppose soon. If he's been planning on it for a while." She tilted her head a little when I looked away, back at Akiza. "Yusei? Yusei, it'll all be okay."

I was thankful for her support...but it was impossible to believe. She didn't know the half of what Akiza was going through. Still, I appreciated it.

"I know more than you think," Luna suddenly murmured. "About the Witch. She's been bothering Akiza, hasn't she?" I stared at her in shock. "But everything will turn out alright, huh? It always does," she assured with a bright smile. She bent down and gave Akiza's other hand a light squeeze and turned to me once more. "I'll leave you alone. If you'd like, I'll tell the others to go home? I can call Martha and Carly and tell them to wait a while."

"That would be for the best," I sighed. "I don't know how long it will be before she wakes up."

"Will you be coming home, also?" I got the feeling she already knew the answer; so I merely shook my head.

"Don't give up," she ordered when she reached the door. "It'll be fine, I promise." And Akiza and I were alone.

I pursed my lips and observed my fiance carefully, hoping for sort of indication she was going to wake up. But Akiza just continued to sleep. I knew that was for the best...but I really needed to be sure she was alright.

I glared at her form for a moment, and whispered, "Is this what you wanted?" It wasn't to Akiza, but to the separate soul within her. "For Akiza to get hurt? Is it, Witch? I swear to whatever God there is, I will save Akiza. You do one more thing to hurt her, I will personally damn you to the Netherworld. Leave. Her. Alone. Understand me?"

I didn't exactly get a reply, but I felt a cold chill run down my spine, and I went numb for a second. Was this what Akiza was feeling everyday? My muscles relaxed and I immediately felt drained of energy. My lids drooped and I felt myself let go of Akiza's hand.

So this was the Black Rose Witch's answer? Forcing exhaustion upon me? Fine.

I wanted to wait for Akiza to wake up, and be there for her waiting. But I was so tired... My whole body was weak for some reason. The Witch really was powerful...but is she was directing her hatred towards me, then there was a greater chance she wasn't spending it on Akiza...

My arm shaking with weariness, I reached out and grabbed her hand once again. I lowered my gaze, eyesight fuzzy...and spinning... I felt so sapped of strength it was pathetic.

_Come get me, Witch, _I challenged. _See if I care what you do to me... Just...just leave her...alone..._

I felt myself slump against the bed as I closed my eyes, still grasping Akiza's hand.

^.^

**He's not dead! You got that? Not dead or anything like that! The Witch just made him pass out...somehow...yeah... Do me a huge favor and review please! Thank you all so much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	13. Peace -Akiza

**Akiza POV**

_This dream was just too familiar._

_Unable to control my movements, I stalked through the ruins of this area of the city. Or Satellite; I couldn't figure out which, but that wasn't nearly important. Because ahead of me was a web of green, thorny vines attached to the cracked walls and building. They all roped to a single destination right in front of me... They snaked up a pair of bleeding arms and around his waist real tightly. A few found their way ensnaring his legs and crawling around his neck, threatening to choke him._

_Screams surrounded me, muffled through the white mask I wore. The ground crunched below my feet as I grew ever closer to the limp body ahead._

_When I arrived, I reach out and took his under the chin, lifted his head to look into his eyes. His yellow marker now imperfect with a long scratch across it. His clouded blue eyes displayed pain. Both physical...and emotional._

_"Hm," I smirked against my will. "Pathetic."_

_"Aki-za...," he whispered, splitting my name. His voice was quiet and raspy. _

_But I paid no heed, and the rest was the same as usual._

_I watched myself murder the man I loved._

^.^

I opened my eyes slowly, unsure of where I was exactly. I was on a bed, with thin sheets covering me. The room was cool and I stared up at a white ceiling.

Where was I?

Gradually, it all came rushing back. The death of one of my patients. I'd been a bit upset and had gone to my office when I felt that familiar chill and the numb feeling. Somehow, my psychic powers had been harnessed... I hadn't wanted them to, though, and I'd lost control of my body. The Witch had decided to have a little fun, eh? After that, I remembered crumpling to the floor...then it was all blank.

I groaned slightly, my head a bit foggy.

Once I became more aware of my surroundings, I figured out I was in a hospital room. The very hospital I worked at! I knew this room. I'd treated patients who had resided in here before. Except, now I was the one in the bed.

I realized suddenly that there was a slight dip in the bed. I nonchalantly moved my head to look. My eyes widened when I saw Yusei. He was in a chair he'd pulled up. His head was rested against one of his arms, which limply lied on the bed, sleeping soundly. The gentle rise and fall of his chest confirmed it.

I smiled, then peered down to see he was clutching my hand.

I sighed, tightening my grip on his a tiny bit. He'd stayed with me. He'd been there with me while I was hurt. I took a shaky breath, unable to comprehend that.

For a long time, I just watched him, seeing if he'd show signs of waking up. After about an hour or two, he was still unconscious. I was beginning to get a little worried, but I also didn't want to rouse him. He looked so at peace right then. Lately, since my nightmares had begun, he'd always appeared so focused on my condition, distracted at times, and always so tired. But looking at him now, he seemed..._relaxed_. Like he had finally forgotten about this whole thing. I didn't want to take that away. I hadn't seen him like this in so long.

Actually, I felt happy. I hadn't seen Yusei so at ease, unbothered, like this, even when he was asleep in so, so, so long. Or at least, it felt like forever. And...what was that?

I squinted, not quite sure if I was really seeing it. But he had the faintest of smiles on his lips. Was he dreaming? All I'd experienced in the nights were nightmares for the longest time... It must've been nice, having a good dream.

It was strange. I'd never really thought of Yusei as one to dream much. He's had a few nightmares, like mine, but it'd never crossed my mind that he may have nice ones... I sort of wanted to see what he was seeing, but of course, I couldn't.

I waited for a while more, just watching him as he slept. Was it relief I felt? That he was like this? I didn't know.

But as he lied there, I was thinking about the experience...or what I remembered of it. The Witch had taken control of me again. I tried to look myself over without waking my fiance or moving too much, because I was somewhat sore. I saw that my wrist was in a brace and my left leg was bandaged up when I peeked under the covers. Those and a few scrapes and cuts. I recalled how the Witch had used her, _my_ powers to burn my leg as punishment for attempting to defy her. I hadn't wanted to be manipulated again and had cursed at her. I'd only managed to anger her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Yusei's eyes twitch. But still, he did not open them.

As I looked closer, I got the sensation that it was no longer a good dream. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand from his grip, which had tensed and held on a bit harder out of no where, and settled it on his back. He was still in his lab coat, and I came to the conclusion that he hadn't left even once. Meaning he hadn't eaten in...I glanced at the clock nearby.

Seven hours. After all, he'd probably had a small lunch break and he'd most likely been called while he was still at the laboratory. Poor guy. I felt guilty right then.

I gave him a feeble shake, but got no results. I tried again he let out the weakest of sighs.

"Yusei...?" I nearly choked on my own words. I noticed then that I had one of those oxygen tubes in my nose.

I shook him again and he groaned. His eyes cracked open, then all the way. He just stared at the wall for a moment, like he was in a trance of some type. Then he blinked and glanced over. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "Akiza?"

"Hey," I smiled.

Some of the anxiousness faded from his face when I acted like everything was alright. But...it was back. That concerned, apprehensive expression was instantly there again. I guess he was only peaceful like that when slept. Even when there wasn't some odd crisis going on, he always looked like he was thinking, and when he slept at times. He was just such a complex individual.

"How are you feeling?" he breathed.

"Fine," I reassured. "Just tired. A bit sore."

"Should I get the doctor?"

"I am a doctor."

"I mean one whose in better condition and can help you," he smiled.

"No, I'm good," I told him. "Just...don't leave."

He closed his eyes a second, frowning. Upon opening them, he said, "I won't leave. You know that."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What time is it?" he asked, peering around.

I nodded to the clock. "You've been here for about seven hours."

"That explains why I'm a little hungry," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "I can't believe I was out that long..."

He muttered the words so softly I barely heard them. "What?"

"Uh...," he stared at me, as if it just dawned on him that he'd said that out loud. "Nothing. I fell asleep...I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Yeah...," he rubbed the back of his neck. I supposed he was stiff from being in that position for so long.

I knew he was keeping something from me, though I didn't push him. That was happening a lot now...all of us keeping secrets from each other. I was keeping one right now, after all. I wasn't telling him that I'd had multiple dreams of him being killed at my hand. And it was something I hoped I'd never have to tell him. Knowing Yusei, he'd tell me it was just a dream and would carry on as though it was perfectly safe for him.

"So... Why am I in a hospital bed?" I asked.

"Ikeda informed me that it was a panic attack," he began. "...And something happened with a 'mysterious gust of wind'. You sprained your wrist pretty bad and there's a burn on your leg."

"I know," I admitted. "About the burn, I mean."

Yusei's fists clenched. "She hurt you." The Witch. "You needed help and I wasn't there."

"No," I growled. "Don't you dare go blaming yourself! You hear? This was my fault-"

"It wasn't your fault!" he shouted. "None of this is!" He gritted his teeth and looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just...please Akiza, if I can't blame myself, then you can't either."

I just stared at him. "Yusei..." I took a deep breath. "I'll try."

We stayed there for a long time after that, just talking. Talking as if we weren't in a hospital, as if the Witch wasn't an issue. It felt good. Like maybe...maybe we could have this again, some day. Peace.

I hoped so. After seeing Yusei like that, asleep as if everything was fine, it was all I wanted. To feel like that again. Like nothing in the world could ruin me or the man I loved.

I just wanted to feel peace once again.

^.^

**You all know the drill! Please, please, please review! I greatly appreciate it! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	14. Phonecall -Yue

**Yue POV**

I followed closely as Akiza, still on weak legs, walked inside, grasping hold of Yusei's shoulder for extra support.

Earlier, Akiza had been told she was free to go home. That panic attack, a major one for sure, had really put her in bad shape. She'd been exhausted for a couple of days and recovered a little slower than average speed for this sort of thing. I supposed it had something to do with the other spirit inhabiting her mind. But after a few days, she was alright once more and the doctor arrived, telling she could return to her place if she wished. Naturally, Akiza agreed instantly.

And, _naturally_, she was flatly refusing to use a cane or any sort of support, yet she had not walked in days and still had a slight bit of medication in her system. I was seriously read to try and catch her if she tripped and couldn't regain her balance as Yusei led her down the stairs. Behind me, Crow followed with a fancy, folded up cane in hand in (the doctor's orders to have us take it home 'just in case'). He appeared just as cautious. But unlike us, Akiza had on a determined look, shaking her head when Yusei offered to carry her down the rest of the stairs.

Once we all reached the main floor, Akiza settled herself on the couch with a harsh sigh.

"You alright?" I asked, putting my purse down and shedding my white jacket to hang on a hook.

She smiled over at me. "Yes, I'm fine! Just tired."

"Understandable," Crow pointed out, his vest off, now, revealing his orange t-shirt. "I think you still got some drugs in your head, there."

She narrowed her eyes and he laughed.

"Crow, honey, quit it," I told him. "She was just in the hospital, give her a break."

"You sure you're okay?" Yusei sat down next her her, his eyebrows furrowed.

Akiza nodded. "I promise. Like I said, just tired."

He didn't seem convinced, but dipped his head and gave in.

Once we ate for the first time that day, Akiza looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Yusei glanced at me and I nodded. He stood and leaned over Akiza. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Good, me too," he grinned and picked her up off the chair. She squealed in surprise, but then giggled. He carried her bridal style up the other set of stairs, leaving Crow and I alone. We waited until we heard the door close before speaking.

"That was weird," Crow muttered.

"Why?" I lifted a brow. "You've carried me before."

He smirked. "That's not what I meant. I mean about her suddenly ending up in the hospital."

"And you're just _now_ finding this strange?" I leaned my face on my hand, elbow balancing on the table.

He glared at me good-naturedly. "Ha, ha. I just never got a chance to actually talk to you about it. What do you make of this whole ordeal?"

I shrugged. "You heard Yusei. 'Think of the past'," I did the little quotes in the air.

Crow rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know what that means! But what I don't get it _how_..."

"Me neither," I took a deep, even breath. "But somehow, the Black Rose Witch has come back. I don't know much about it, though. Do you, Crow?"

He gritted his teeth. "When the Black Rose Witch was around, I was still in Satellite. Yusei got rid Akiza's dark side during and straight after the Fortune Cup. I met her when she'd become herself once again. Leo and Luna met her in that state, though. Maybe one of them could fill us in on some holes. Jack did, too...but you know him. He's on his way here, still. Sure is taking his time..."

"It's a long way and you know the press," I said.

"Whatever," Crow frowned. "I doubt Hideo or Setsuko would talk. That's a touchy subject for the Izinski family. And obviously Akiza and Yusei wouldn't talk."

"Yusei might. I don't think he'd want to, though."

"Exactly," he gave a curt nod. "Which is why I say we ring the twins."

I smiled. "Agreed." I stood and piled up all the plates and set them in the sink. "I'll call them. You should get some sleep. Don't you have the night patrol tonight?"

"Fine!" he groaned, standing. "But fill me in before I leave later."

"Deal."

I watched as he left to take a nap, then washed the dishes slowly. When I was done, I grabbed the phone and sat down on the couch with a soft _oomph_ and dialed their number. After a few seconds, I heard a muffled noise followed by a "Leo, get off of me!"

I suppressed a giggle, figuring they'd raced for the phone to see who got it first.

"Hello, this is Luna speaking!"

"Hey Luna, it's Yue," I replied. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay!" she sounded like she knew what was coming. "Just give me minute." I listed at the sound of Luna ordered Leo to move and that she needed a moment, then the noise of a door closing. "Alright, go ahead."

"You know about this whole thing with Akiza?" I began. She said she did and I continued. "Well, since neither Crow or I know much about the Black Rose Witch...well...I was wondering if you'd be willing to tell me a little about more about it." There was a pause. "You don't have to, just if you can."

"Of course I'll help you out," Luna assured instantly. "First, I think you should know something."

"Hm?"

She sighed softly. "Well, you see...I think Akiza's deck might be in pain again."

"Again?" that confused me. "What you mean again? When was it ever in pain? And how can you tell that?"

"The first time I felt this kind of pain was at Future Cup. You see, Akiza was a scary person back there full with anger and fear. The Black Rose Witch. I remember how when she had summoned her Black Rose Dragon against Yusei, it had cried out in pain. And how can I tell? Well...it's like after our Signer Marks were taken away, I've been able to sense everyone else's decks as if they were my own. I feel a sense of pain from Akiza's."

"Seriously?" I gasped.

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow," I leaned back, processing that. "So you can tell what everyone's deck is feeling? That's amazing!" I hesitated before saying more. "So if Akiza's deck is in pain...I suppose that means she's also in pain?"

"Yeah," she affirmed. "Duel Spirits reflect how the card holder usually feels."

"So what else do you know, if I may ask?"

Luna thought about that. "I know that when Akiza was little, she had a bit of a bad relationship with her parents because of her abilities. For her entire life, she was called a monster. People feared her, so I guess she just decided it didn't matter anymore, and became the Witch. She went on hurting people. Akiza joined the Arcadia Movement, where a man named Sayer trained her to become more powerful. Leo and I met him once. He was insane; a psychopath. He hurt Leo... But deep down, I think Akiza was just scared."

"So how did she ever get better?" I asked, although I already had a good idea. Akiza had told me the story without detail a long time ago, when I first met her.

"She entered the Fortune Cup," Luna explained on the other end of the line. "Yusei was in it, too. He was forced because Goodwin threatened his friends back in Satellite. When he and Akiza had to Duel, he insisted that she wasn't a monster, that she was scared and had to think for herself. He...he told Akiza that her dragon was beautiful, just like she was behind her mask." I stared down at my feet, picturing that. "By the end, I believe that Yusei got a look of the real Akiza, something the rest of the world didn't see."

"Is that all you know?"

"No," she mumbled. "When Sayer was supposedly killed, Akiza fell into a coma. The one who woke her up was Yusei. But Akiza was angry with the fact that her parents were there and that Sayer was dead and demanded a Duel with Yusei, threatening to destroy him and every home there was in the world. It's a long story, but let's just say that by the end, Yusei and Hideo showed her the truth and the Black Rose Witch was no more."

"Just gone like that?"

"Well...sort of... Later, during a Shadow Duel with Misty, Sayer showed up and woke the Witch. But Yusei unmasked Sayer's lies and Misty had her Earthbound Immortal send him to the Netherworld. Akiza conquered the Witch once and for all after that."

"Thank you Luna," I managed after a while. "You've been a big help."

"I'm glad," she murmured. "Have a good night, Yue."

"You, too."

Luna hung up and I did, too. I leaned back, thinking about all that I had just learned. I'd never known that Akiza had gone through that much.

I got to my feet and silently walked over to Akiza's Bloody Kiss and put a hand over her deck of cards resting it's place. I didn't have to be Luna to tell that something was wrong. I swore I felt the hurt crawling up my fingers as soon as they made contact.

The Black Rose Witch was affecting so much. And of course, Akiza couldn't protect us, nor herself.

I touched my own deck next, pulling it from my belt. I did not feel the same tingling from it. It felt completely normal, actually. Which could only mean that whatever was going on with Akiza was truly dramatic.

I put my cards away and just stood there, suddenly more worried about all of this.

^.^

**Sorry for the slight delay again! I had some serious writer's block! I know this was a bit of a slow chapter, and I promise it was will get more interesting soon! Please R & R! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	15. Return -Yusei

**Yusei POV**

I sighed softly and opened my eyes to see Akiza's head resting on my chest. She was still fast asleep and I smiled to myself, breathing in the sweet smell of roses. I slowly and gently put an arm around her, careful not to wake her.

It had been one week since Akiza's trip to the New Domino Emergency Center. It'd taken a lot of persuading, but we'd all finally convinced her not to go back to work yet. She'd just been staying home, taking it easy. But my job wasn't as forgiving, and had forced me back. I really regretted having to leave Akiza alone during the whole day, but I didn't exactly have a choice.

In smooth, ginger motions I stroked her burgundy hair, savoring the moment. The last couple of days had been real stressful for me. Worrying about my fiance, lack of sleep, the outrageous hours at the lab, assuring Hideo that Akiza was doing much better now and was fine. It felt absolutely great just to relax.

But something was nagging at the back of my mind.

The Witch hadn't shown any sign of being around since I'd visited her in the hospital. I could still remember that cold, numb feeling... Something told me that was how Akiza felt when she was..._possessed_. It made me sick to my stomach.

I stopped running my fingers through her silky hair and hugged her with one arm again.

I was scared for her...

^.^

I mounted my Runner stiffly, exhausted from such a long day. For a moment, I just sat there, massaging my temples and hoping to lessen the headache. It was extremely late for having to go the work at five in the morning and barely sleeping for the past week. Finally, after a long while of that, I sighed and put on my helmet and visor. I took one last look at the white building that was the New Domino Laboratory the same stark color that I wore for my coat. Then I revved up my engine and headed off.

I was anxious to get home, to see Akiza again. Crow had the night shift again and Yue was spending some time with our mother, Ayame. So Akiza alone tonight.

I sped up a little.

It felt good to ride. It took my mind off things.

I looked forward and saw someone waving me down from the side of the road. I lifted a brow, but pulled over and parked. I lifted my visor and turned to the person.

"How is Akiza?" he asked. "I heard about what happened...well, the most of it, that is."

"She's doing fine, Trudge," I answered. "I'm heading home to check up on her now, actually. Is there something you needed?"

The former member of Sector Security officer shook his head. He was in his usual look: dark pants, a white shirt, with his jacket thrown over his shoulder casually. "No, I just saw you coming down the way. I heard the rumors and wondered if Akiza really did find herself in the hospital."

"Yeah," I dipped my head to him. "She's doing much better now, though. Thanks for your concern, sir."

"Sir?" Trudge laughed. "I should be calling you that! After all, you've done much to change this city for the better, Fudo!" He smiled with a heavy sigh. "And to think there were days when I chased after you every day of my life just to arrest you. And here we are, eh? You've become an incredible man, Yusei."

I gritted my teeth, grinning nervously. "Nah."

"Nice try," Trudge rolled his eyes. "Hey, do me a favor and wish Akiza my best, will you?"

"Sure thing."

He saluted me and I tore off down the street once again. That feeling in my gut was growing worse...

It took a long time, or least it felt like it, by the time I turned the corner and the Poppo Time came into view. I skidded to a stop and jumped off, not bothering to push my Runner inside. The feeling had only gotten more unsettling and I had to check on Akiza now. No doubt she was asleep...but I had to be sure. I threw open the door maybe a little too roughly and looked all around from the stop of the staircase. It was dark inside, and quiet.

But my eyes landed on Akiza.

She was standing in front of the couch down below me, arms crossed and her back facing my way. When I looked closer, I saw...

...I saw her hairpin, the one that kept her powers at bay, lying on the floor next to her.

I have never felt my blood run so cold.

"A...Akiza...," I managed.

She turned, a smirk on her lips. I knew as soon as I met those glassy, hollow, lifeless brown eyes that I was longer with Akiza, but with the Witch. She gave a light chuckle when she saw me. "_Ah, how nice of you to show up finally. Akiza and I have been waiting._"

My jaw dropped a little and I breathed in sharply. After that, I couldn't breathe at all.

The Witch gave a hearty laugh at my shock. "_Not what you expected to return home to? I figured as much._"

"What have you done?"

"_Nothing-_"

"What have you done?!" I shouted, eyes wide.

The Witch shook her head, looking quite amused. "_Nothing whatsoever. I swear. We've just been waiting for you to arrive. After all, I haven't seen you in some time and was hoping to...catch up._"

I narrowed my eyes, but kept my mouth shut. I had to clench my jaw as tightly as I could, though.

"_If you're wondering, then yes. Akiza is here to watch as usual,_" the Witch sighed as though it was obvious and I was just stupid. "_But I take it you already knew that._" She took a few steps forward and I couldn't help but tense. The memory of her hand clutching my heart, my _life_, was holding me back. I knew it was cowardly...but... "_And how have you been, Dr. Fudo?_"

This time I growled. "What do you want?"

She sighed again. "_Oh, always right to the point with you, isn't it?_"

"It is when Akiza's the one on the line," I shot back with a force. "What do you want?"

"_Take a guess._"

I only have one.

And I suppose the look on my face told the Witch what it was...and the look on hers told me I had guessed right. I made a fist to contain myself. "You can't do that. I won't let you!"

She laughed in a fashion that made my spine shiver. "_You__ won't let me? How cute... What can you possibly do?_"

"How are you back?" I ignored her.

"_Hmm...how to explain to an imbecile such as you..._" Again, I forced back a retort. "_You remember Sayer, I suppose? When he was sent to the Netherworld, he was among the very few who did not return. But before he was sent away for eternity, he locked me as a separate spirit in a remote place in Akiza's mind and heart. Therefore, when I saw my chance, I could fully return. Sayer asked one thing in return...that I kill you once and for all, Yusei. Me? I want Akiza to become one with me again. Although she seems to have grown quite stubborn. Got that quality from being around you?_"

As she spoke, I'd reached the bottom of the stairs. I turned to face her, anger ready to make it's way to my voice. "Akiza's naturally stubborn. If you knew anything about her, you would obviously know that." She frowned deeply. "Sayer is no longer alive, anyway. So why do you do his bidding?"

"_You of all people should know that I cannot break a promise._"

"Hm. True," I admitted. "So where does it go from here? We just stand her and reminisce on one of my least favorite memories? Or are you going to kill me?"

She pondered that a moment. "_I think we have done enough yammering. Let's get this going, shall we?_"

I nearly lost my footing when the psychic wind started up. braced myself as it intensified, roaring in my ears. I winced as I felt something sharp graze my arm. When I looked, I saw a little blood...but not too much thankfully. I noticed that her Duel Disk was activated. So I had no idea what she was capable of from here on. I readied both my body and my mind for this.

I had to get Akiza out of this situation once and for all. If I didn't, I'd die without marrying the woman I loved, who would be controlled for the rest of her life by her former self. I refused to let that happen.

But how I would do it was the thing that evaded me. I had no clue how to end this.

Except I had no other choice.

^.^

**Yeah...I was running out of things to write so I figured I'd get to the nearing the end part. Please review! Thank you all so much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	16. Embrace -Akiza

**Akiza POV**

From the backseat of my mind, I stared straight into Yusei's cobalt eyes. They were full of guilt, anger, and slight fear. They hurt to look at, but then, I had no control over where my gaze focused.

The Witch's threat to kill Yusei was what I was panicking over. And the way Yusei just stood his ground there...he'd _challenged_ her to kill him! What kind of an idiot did that?!

But Yusei was my idiot, and he was putting his life in danger to help me. I had to do my part in trying to fight the Witch's influence over my mind and body. And that was precisely what I was doing.

But when the psychic wind started up, I lost my grip and slipped father away. I wanted to scream as I saw the blood come from Yusei's arm. He gritted his teeth, but stayed standing in the wind. I begged him through my thoughts to turn and run, to get away from me. To save himself, that I would be fine. But even if I could do that...I knew he'd never go. Yusei was the man who had promised to protect me. Who had forgiven me for everything. I got the feeling there was no way he would be leaving my side now.

I was right, too.

Yusei lifted his head and glared at the Witch straight in the eye. "That all you got? What's killing me going to accomplish anyway? I'll just be a body you have to hide to escape suspicion. You're not stupid, I know you don't want the police on your trail. So what's your plan here?"

I felt irritation come in waves off my other half.

Then Yusei smirked, still surviving on his feet. "I see! You don't have one! Yo're just making this all up as you go!"

"_Shut up!_" the Witch screeched. "_Just keep your mouth closed, you fool! Do you wish to die so soon?_"

The wind's power intensified, the roar close to deafening.

_How are you liking the show, Akiza...? _I heard the Witch's thoughts in my head. _I hope you are enjoying it... After all...it's all for you... Everything I do is for your well-being, Akiza... Do you understand now...? Why I must do this...? Why he deserves this...?_

_**Yusei does not deserve this!** _I countered. **I _deserve this fate! Please, leave him alone! Kill me for all I care! Just let him live!_**

_But Akiza... _she echoed through my brain._ Can you not see that he cares not what happens to you...? But what happens to him...? He's in fear of his life... Not yours..._

I decided it was best to reply because I was scared of what she would do to him further. And I didn't exactly trust myself.

"_Prepare yourself, Yusei Fudo!_" she cried. "_Prepare for your demise!_"

The wind picked up even more and I could no longer hear anything but it. I gasped inwardly and my heart stopped as Yusei fell to one knee. He was breathing hard and grasping his bleeding arm. The wound didn't look to severe, though. He managed to meet our eyes again. "A-Akiza..."

"_-Is not longer present,_" the Witch cackled. "_Or at least, she cannot do anything as of now. There's nothing you can do!_"

"There's always something!" Yusei yelled over the howling wind. "Always! Akiza, please! If you can hear me, please fight back! That's all I ask! If I die here, the Witch will hurt you even more! I can't let that happen, Akiza! I'm begging you, try! Try and fight back! I know you already are but I need your help to get rid of _her_! Just listen to me! Focus on your old life before any of this happened! Drive out the Witch's evil with your greater goodness! I know you can do it, Akiza!"

I froze, stricken by his words. H-He was right! I couldn't just give up! Not on him or my friends! Not on my life!

But my powers had been unleashed. Fighting back was going to take all I had.

"_Akiza cannot fight back!_" the Witch shouted. "_Your desperation is in vain! All you can can do now is fight to live! Suffer for all the pain you caused us! For sending Sayer to the Netherworld! For taking Akiza from me and filling her head with such lies! Lies that you actually loved her her!_"

"I do love her!" his voice was one the verge of cracking. Another sharp object whipped past his cheek, leaving a long scratch across his marker. That marker in which I'd come to love to much. "And nothing will ever change that! Not even you! Akiza, please, you have to know that! I love you and the only reason I fear death right now is because I'll be leaving you behind! Please...know that!"

"_Quit speaking to her!_"

"No!" Yusei shut his eyes, close to being thrown against the wall. "Akiza, fight her! She doesn't control you! _You_ control you! You can break free, I'm positive!"

The force of the psychic wind strengthened even more, and I worried that the entire Poppo Time garage would collapse. How Yusei was merely on one knee was beyond me. But exhaustion was beginning to show. Yusei was shivering now, his lab coat torn in many places. His forehead was creased and the blood was still coming. Not much, but there. When I saw those stunning blue eyes...they were clouded, yet determined.

"_You're going to die right here!_" the Witch declared. "_And it will be done by the one you wish to see most's hand! You'll be murdered by her psychic powers, and by Akiza herself!_"

His eyes widened.

I felt the numb feeling fade and I found myself standing in the midst of a hurricane of wind. I...I was in control again! But not my powers. They were completely _out_ of control and I couldn't stop them, no matter hard I tried. I stared forward, terrified, at Yusei.

"Akiza?!"

"I'm here!" I assured. "B-But I can't...I can't stop them! Yusei, I can't!"

The gale emphasized more the more I tried to stop it. I was utterly scared. Not just for me but for Yusei, who was struggling to get to his feet. Finally, he did, though he swayed. We just continued to gaze into each other's eyes. His were a mix of many emotions, mine purely alarm and distress.

"Yusei, please run!" I wailed.

But he didn't. Instead, he took a step forward, almost losing his balance in the whirlwind.

"Yusei, no! Get away from me!"

Sweat beads rolling down his face, he replied loudly, "That'll never happen and you know it!"

It took a long time, my powers holding him back. I willed the wind to die down, but it refused me. And so did Yusei, for he just took step after shaky step towards me. "Yusei, please!" I screamed as blast roared at full extent. But he ignored me and barely managed another step.

I gasped as he tried to move forward again and crumpled to his knee again.

"Just escape!" I tried again desperately. "For me, Yusei!"

But once again, he slaved to his feet and kept coming. "Akiza," I hardly heard him over the noise. "The day I abandon you is the day I die. And last I checked, I'm still here."

I gasped quietly when he reached me and wrapped his arms around me. One hand buried in my hair and he held me close. I couldn't return the embrace, and it felt like a dream suddenly.

"Akiza," he whispered in my ear, droning out the wind. "I know you can win this. Just fight your hardest. I'm right here next to you, remember that. I'm here for you. I love you."

It may have been those three little words, but I felt the unbearable desire to protect him again. I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on my powers, trying to subdue them. From the deepest corner of my heart and soul, I gathered the courage and strength to fight. I could still feel the Witch's presence, and she was struggling against me. But I knew right then I couldn't be defeated. The urge to protect the man I loved. And I was using that love against my powers.

Gradually and very subtly, the wind lessened. Yusei's arms remained firm around me, hugging me to him.

I felt the Witch's pleas to me, nagging to be spared. But that was something I could not do. The wind lost some of it's force again.

After a long while of fighting the battle within me, I felt any darkness rush out of my heart and mind, disappearing into the gust. I gasped harshly as it did so, causing a little pain. Yusei's grip tightened.

With wide eyes, I watched at the flying objects barreling around us, crash to the floor. The winds died down slowly. The walls gave a shudder and settled, and my hair stopped flying in my face.

I felt Yusei's body give out and he slumped to his knees, pulling me down with him. He was still holding me, his breaths coming in ragged heaves. Mine were uneven as well.

I snuggled into his chest, allowing the tears to come. We just sat there for a long time, me crying and Yusei stroking my hair, murmuring reassuring things.

"I-I'm so sorry...," I mumbled into him.

"Shh," he gave me a tiny squeeze. "It's alright. It's all over now. We're alright. That's all that matters."

My lip quivering, I finally hugged him back, afraid, but feeling steadily more comforted by the strong, warm arms keeping me close. I did not notice the blood beginning to stain my shirt. I didn't care. All I did was weep into his shoulder.

And he staid there with me, just embracing my shaking form. Patiently. I absolutely adored that quality of his.

It was all over. Finally, the Black Rose Witch was gone. No more nightmares. No more fear of hurting those close to me. No more fearing _myself_.

I don't know how long I cried, soaking Yusei's shredded coat. But I do know that it felt good to get it all out.

_I love you, Yusei_, I thought silently through my sobs. "Thank you!"

I think he smiled as he pulled me nearer.

^.^

**If it happened too suddenly or the chapter was too quick for your liking, I am so sorry! Not done yet, OK?! Good:) Please review! I really appreciate it and thanks to those who all have! 'Till next chapter;)**

**-_G-A;)_**


	17. Over -Yue

**Yue POV**

Mom and I looked up to a knock at the door. She and I had stayed up pretty late, talking. I hadn't spent much time with her in a while and had finally found a little time to do just that. We were sitting the main room to her condo (third floor), drinking warm beverages and catching up recent events. I was careful not to mention any of this Black Rose Witch stuff to her. Ayame was very protective of Yusei, and now Akiza for that matter. All of us, really.

"I wonder who that could be," Mom sighed, setting her mug on the table next to her. She was in a lounge chair, me taking the couch. "I'll be right back."

I watched as she pushed herself to her feet and headed for the door. I was stricken once more at how lively the under-average-height woman was by the slight spring in her steps.

Taking another swig of my drink, I heard the door open and Mom say, "Hello- oh! Hi there, Crow."

I spit the chocolaty goodness back into the cup in surprise.

"Classy," Mom muttered as she reentered the room. I shot her a look before straightening up and wiping my sleeve across my mouth as Crow followed. "Your Tattooed-boy's here!" It was a nickname my mother had given Crow when he'd foolishly called his own markers 'Tats for the golden boy'. Yeah...Ayame still hadn't let it slide. But my fiance didn't mind.

Crow's face was a mix of worry and urgency. "Yue, come on. Sorry to pull her away from you, Ms. Fudo, but it's kind-a important."

"No problem," she smiled and dipped her head.

I stood and placed the glass on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

He gave me a certain look that I recognized as the 'I'll-explain-everything-later-right-now-we-need-to-hurry-and-I-don't-wanna-freak-out-your-mother' look. Yes, I _had_ seen it before. "Nothing much, I'll fill you in on the way. You got your things?"

I swung my purse over my shoulder and hugged my mother briefly, who said, "Come back soon, alright? And bring your brother. I haven't spoken with him for a while."

I nodded, saying I would, and hurried out of the building with Crow. On the way to our Runner he explained in a quick voice, "Got a call from Zora. She said she heard a sort of loud _roaring_ coming from the garage. Told me it was extremely loud and she couldn't open the door to the place. So she called me on patrol and said she was freaking out. And you know if Zora called _me_ then it's important! I figured I'd pick you up and we'd have a look. I dunno about you, but this whole situation sounds almost worse than Zora put it."

"Same here," I nodded, halting at my ride. I put on my helmet and revved my engine. Crow and I took off down the road. "I just hope they're okay! And thanks for not telling Mom!"

Crow grinned over at me through his visor. "No problem! Ayame would have had a fit and we still don't know if we have to actually worry or not!"

I nodded and we sped down main street.

After about ten/twenty minutes, we pulled up to the Poppo Time. Once again, we were surprised to see Yusei's Runner outside. Crow and I dismounted.

"Crow! Yue!"

We turned to see Zora, aging a little quicker now..., running towards us, having to lift her skirt off the ground.

"I'm glad you came so quickly," she gasped when she reached us. "That roars was absolutely dreadful and I'm so worried. The door is jammed and no one will answer!"

Crow gave her a curt nod, his expression calm. "Got it. Don't worry Zora, I'm sure nothing's wrong."

I joined him as he rushed to the door, fumbling with the handle. It wouldn't open so he planted himself a few feet away before charging. I gritted my teeth as he slammed his body against the wood...and nothing happened. Crow cursed and tried again.

This time, it crack open slightly. Crow and I both pushed on it and it swung open all the way.

We froze.

The whole garage was in ruins. Everything was on the floor or tipped over, a few broken objects scattered at random. It was dark inside, but we could still see everything fine. A couple of windows lining the top of the Poppo Time were cracked and police reports and papers from the lab were littering the floor.

But then my fiance and I saw them.

Battered and a little bloody, Yusei was on his knees on the floor, holding Akiza, who was crying hysterically with her face buried in his shirt. His lab coat was ripped up and a long cut seared across his right arm. His eyes were closed and one of his hands hidden in Akiza's burgundy hair. He had his arms wrapped protectively around the psychic, looking like he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Then it hit me. Psychic...the destroyed room...Yusei's bleeding arm and cheek...Akiza's tears... It all fit together in a horrible way.

"Yusei...," Crow whispered.

My eyes widened a little as my brother lifted his head slowly and met eyes with us. Those blue orbs looked exhausted, in pain, but also relieved... He mouthed the word _'Later'_.

I just stood there dumbly until Crow nodded and took me by the arm, pulling me outside. I reluctantly allowed him to. Zora was waiting, tapping her foot. It reminded me of what Mom and I did when we were mad.

"Everything's fine!" Crow put on a fake grin and he spoke in a light tone. "Just looks like the washer broke and went haywire! It made a bit of the mess and Yusei and Akiza are taking care of it!"

Zora glared at him. "Crow, tell me the truth."

"He is!" I hugged his arm and smiled. "Everything's just fine! Swear!"

The landlord narrowed her eyes at us. "I'll be by in the morning." And with that, she stormed off.

"Alright!" Crow waved after her cheerfully. Then he frowned and turned to me. "What did we miss here and how the hell are we supposed to clean up all that before tomorrow morning?"

When Zora was out of earshot, I replied slowly, "I have no idea. Either of them."

Cow went back inside silently, me following in close pursuit. Yusei looked up again as Crow knelt in front of them. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Yusei murmured in a weary voice, "Long story..."

"Is she alright?" Crow glanced at Akiza.

The black-haired man nodded. "I think so. I promise, I'll fill you in later."

Crow agreed by dipping his head as I crouched next to him. "How about you?"

"Tired," he admitting in a heavy tone. "Again, I explain later..."

There was a moment of silence before I realized that Akiza had fallen asleep in Yusei's arms. My brother smiled, but just barely, and carefully stood. But he pulled Akiza up with him to her feet. She was still unconscious as she slumped in Yusei's gentle grasp.

"Here, I'll take her up," Crow shuffled to a standing position. He gathered Akiza into his arms before Yusei could protest. We watched as he carried the doctor up the stairs and disappear.

I looked over and gasped as Yusei swayed. I quickly reached up and put my hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Yusei!" I shook my head. "You wanna tell me what happened now?"

He managed a tiny smile. "It's over."

I stared at him in confusion. Was he delirious or something? "Excuse me? Do you need to lie down?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, yes. But I'm serious, it's over."

"What is?"

"The Witch is gone..."

I gasped again and tried to figure it all out. "Akiza...she's free?"

Yusei nodded. "She drove the spirit out... That's why the whole place is kind-a messed up..."

"And why you're bleeding?"

"Huh?" he peered down and furrowed his brow when he saw the long gash. "Uh..."

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then I want you to get some sleep. You're a wreck and if you pass out I am not carrying you anywhere."

He lifted a brow, amused. "Alright."

^.^

**And we are officially nearing the end! Hmm...I can't figure out if it will be one or two more chapters... We'll see! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please R & R! I get so happy when I get reviews...:D Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	18. Plenty -Yusei

**Yusei POV**

We were all exhausted.

It was the day after the little 'indecent'. Akiza had woken up early, gasping for breath. It had taken her a moment to remember what had occurred the night before. I hadn't fallen asleep, being extremely sore. Yue had wrapped my upper arm in gauze thickly and given me a painkiller...but it really wasn't helping much. The gash was still throbbing like crazy but I did my best to ignore it.

Crow was still the least informed out of the four of us, but I think Yue filled him in last night because he wasn't pestering us with endless questioned like usual after insane events.

I had no idea if my mother knew about any of this, and at the moment I didn't really care. Who else knew...? Again, not thinking about it.

The smell of coffee and roses filled my nose. I was sitting on the couch, Akiza curled up next to me. I had an arm around her shoulders, the other holding her hand in my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder, opposite of my injured arm. My marked cheek brushed against her soft, burgundy hair.

I was wearing dark jeans and my black-and-red shirt. Akiza was in her light pink nightgown still. Crow was in his orange muscle shirt and green jeans, Yue in her white tank top and blue jeans.

My sister and close friend were sitting at the round table Jack had built a long time ago (the improved not-instantly-break version) next to each other, hand-in-hand. Yue balanced her face on her free hand, elbow on the wooden surface. Crow, as opposed, had his arms crossed over the tabletop with his chin lying on them, eyes closed.

The main point being: we are all exhausted.

Crow having the night patrol a lot lately, Yue's staying up late too many times and staying over time at the office, Akiza and my outrageous work hours. Oh yes, and what had happened last night. This morning, we'd all gotten up real early and scrambled to clean up the Poppo Time garage, fixing the broken property, sweeping the floor, fixing everything in sight. Truthfully, even I was terrified of Zora right then. In an hour an a half, the whole place was in perfect (almost) shape once more. Just in time, because Zora had slammed open the door two seconds later and scolding us for the noise and worrying her last night. Once she'd left...we'd sort of crashed.

All of us had a cup of coffee nearby, pretty much untouched. It wasn't helping either. All the caffeine was doing was strengthening my headache.

At least we didn't have anything else to worry about for a while. Akiza had ridden herself of the Witch's vengeful spirit finally, setting herself free. But it had worn her out as she was the least awake as she cuddled next me, her breathing even. But I could tell she was awake since her eyes were open, though her lids lowered.

I suddenly remembered something.

"I asked you a question a few days ago," I murmured into her ear. I was pretty sure neither Crow nor Yue could hear from across the way.

"Mm?"

I smiled. "Few days ago," I whispered, "I asked you a question." She looked up at me curiously. I smiled again and asked softly, "You know I love you, right?"

She stared at me a minute...before giggling and replying in a nearly inaudible tone, "Of course I do."

I kissed her forehead and she smiled, leaning her head against my shoulder again.

I was so relieved to have Akiza back to normal. No more of her nightmares...which was good. She could return to work again soon and explain to Hideo and Setsuko _truthfully_ that everything was absolutely fine. I was looking forward to that because her father had really been pounding me with questions on her weary appearance and why she had ended herself in the hospital.

Tenderly, I moved to peer at my arm, seeing the bandages completely covering the top half. It merely gave off a dull ache now, and the gauze was tight. Yue was no doctor, but she had done fairly well with tending to it.

"Anyone else hear that?"

We all looked up to Crow's groggy voice.

"What?" Yue mumbled.

The orange-haired man sat up slowly and grumbled slightly. "Thought I heard a motor."

"Better not be a visitor," I sighed, leaning back. "I'm not in the mood, personally."

"Baby," Akiza teased. "I'm sure it was nothing, Crow."

"Yeah...," he shrugged.

"Officer, are you hearing things you're so tired?" Yue asked him in a light fashion.

Crow grinned. "Probably."

Everyone settled down again gradually. Then there was another noise and we all straightened.

"Now I heard it, too," I said aloud.

"So did I," Akiza nodded.

"Hm," Yue looked towards the door. We all did, waiting to see if anyone would appear.

And someone did.

My eyes widened as the door flew open, causing a loud _bang_ as it hit the wall next to it. The light filtered in dramatically, which was then blocked by the silhouette of a man. And then that man entered. His arms were crossed, wearing a familiar white Turbo Dueling suit. His blonde hair hadn't changed a bit. He was tall as ever, and his stature reeking of arrogance and pride. He towered above us, glaring over the garage with his violet eyes.

"What the hell did I miss?!"

We all just stared at him for a long time, the man not shrinking at our intense looks. Then, all at once, we groaned and turned away. Akiza lied against me and I rested my head on my chest. Yue lifted a brow before lying her head on the table. Crow took a direct approach, slamming his on against the wood.

"What?"

We didn't answer.

"I'm going to stand here until you tell me what's going on," the 'King' warned.

I sighed. "Hello to you, too, Jack."

We sure had a lot to explain. And probably to call Leo, Luna, Carly, and Martha... But not now, because the four of us just sat there, exhausted.

And Jack stood there impatiently, frowning deeply.

Eh, at least Yue got to meet him now. And Ayame. I wasn't exactly sure how that was going to roll over Mom. She had a thing about cocky people.

"What now?" Akiza rolled her now lively amber eyes. I was no longer seeing those hollow, glassy ones anymore. Just the lovely gaze that belonged to the woman I loved so dear.

"Coffee?" I grinned up Jack, who shot me a look.

Yeah...we had a lot to explain.

But I didn't mind, because the danger was gone, Akiza was back to normal, my old friend was back in New Domino, and the painkiller was _finally_ kicking in.

"Sure," Jack dipped his head after a few seconds and started down the stairs.

And the first thing Crow said to him?

"Moron."

I chuckled, Akiza smiled, and Yue sat back, all ready to enjoy the show that was sure to come.

A lot to explain, but plenty of time to do it. It was a comforting thought. And plenty fine to indulge in it.

Because the Black Rose Witch had not returned for good.

^.^

**And while I was writing this? I was watching Person of Interest and Elementary on TV. Not quite fitting the mood if you've seen those action/murder mystery shows... Love those shows. ;P**

**Anywooooo, this story is over now! I'm so freaking sad now! Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this Fic! You all made me so happy! :D Please R & R! Luv ya all so much! 'Till next I return:)**

**-_G-A;)_**

**The End**


End file.
